From Start to Finish
by Scotty's
Summary: Isamu Ritter, a half Shinigami, Half Quincy, has lost his mother, father, brother, and his memories. With the help of his old friends Unohana Retsu, and old man Yamamoto, he recovers enough to find new purpose in the Gotei 13. I need your comments. M ltr
1. Chapter 1

***Almost forgot, I don't own Bleach. If I did, I'd be getting paid for this, and the story would be better.***

I love the rain. Close your eyes and all your senses go numb, all overwhelmed by the nothing that surrounds you. Your hearing, olfactory, even taste all fail when water pours from the sky. You only experience hundreds of thousands of slaps from the sky's tears. Even if you care to open your eyes, what could you possibly see with them before the cascade clearcoats and covers them over. You don't have to feel. You don't have to exist. For someone who can't even remember his name, that is the ultimate comfort. But rain cannot last forever, and we cannot have the luxury of indulging the experiences of the present for more than an instant. Otherwise, why would we seek them out. And I may not know my name, but I do know that the monster in front of me does not share my wish to be left in my isolated peace. And so, I draw back my arm, with my staff in hand and I prepare to fight.

_

This story will not interfere with the basic storyline, or at least I will try to keep it that way. Try and keep in mind, I have never submitted any of my stories to the public, and I'm just curious to see how they are received. If you like or dislike them, let me know, and if i screw up some of the technical details, again, let me know. I like my stories to be in order, even if I don't know what that order is yet. Enjoy the tale of the Nameless Soldier.

_

Our traveler was a little out of place. In this passage between worlds, no-one is actually supposed to live and stay here. That's why there is an enormous machine that cleans it, and maintains the dusty road for temporary travel.

"What the hell is this thing?" he sighed. "This is the forth time this week."

He stood up once again, staff in hand, and prepared to face what appeared to be a lumpy locomotive charging toward him at an astounding speed. Most people's initial reaction is to run or move out of the way when confronted with a massive object barreling towards them. Instead of running however, he stared ahead, straightened his arm, and pointed his staff directly at the offending object.

"If this is an animal, I'm sorry, okay. But I can't find an exit, so we're going to have to share this place. Although, if you are, you are possibly the dumbest animal I have ever had to the pleasure of meeting."

The impact of the _Capturing Thrust_ on the staff created a shockwave that rippled the walls both before and behind. The _capturing flow_ ebbed, and the _Capturing Thrust's_ light gradually went out, and began to dissolve.

"This is foolish, and I don't understand this. They can't be animals, even animals have differences and personalities between them. These things must be machines. Who the hell is doing this?"

As if to answer his question, 10 black robed figures appeared in a doorway. All armed with katana, all looking very militant, and all wearing the same look of utter shock on their faces. The leader was a stubby little man, and to be honest, he kind of looked a little like an alien. It didn't really matter though, cause a doorway had finally appeared.

"Finally," the relief on his face was not just for show, and neither was the effect he had on this little gang. "I don't suppose you could get me out of here. I'm kinda stuck in here, and to be honest, I really would love some food that didn't grow between the cracks of this cave."

"Wh-wh-who the hell are you?"

"Uh, I'm not really sure, but I don't mean to trespass here, and I don't intend to hurt anyone. If you could just let me out of here, I'd be grateful."

"Are you the one who keeps stoping the _Capturing Thrust_?" This time his tone was not one of surprise, he seemed to have recovered nicely.

"If you are talking about that machine that keeps interrupting my meals, then yeah, it's me. Like I said, I don't mean to cause problems, but I'm kind of stuck here for..."

"You are coming with us," This little alien has quite the attitude now doesn't he. I don't mind, but he says it as if he'll have to force me to go. Kind of pretentious.

"Alright then, it's gonna be nice to see the sun again," Although he said this with a cavalier smile, he could not honestly remember what the sun was. And although he didn't recognize this group of people, they felt familiar, nostalgic almost. "Can you take me to your commander or something, maybe a village elder?"

The little man just nodded. He was still in a state of shock. The thing that had caused the cleaning guardian of this corridor to fail 3 times previous to this was a being? A person no less? And for him to do it with such ease, this would interest his captain a great deal. Captain Kurotsuchi may not be the most orthodox researcher, but he liked new things. As he stared at the man in the black cloak, standing with only a staff in one hand and a chain around his shoulder, he decided, this was definitely some new. I might even get a raise for this. Well, maybe a long weekend. At least the subject was coming on his own. And at least he didn't know what happened to prisoners of the 12th squad.

_

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" he screamed. "Do I look like a frog you can dissect?"

"Why the fuss? You should not use such profanity." asked the flamboyant Captain. "Why do all my subjects show such a lack of gratitude for the generous offers I make? Do you realize who you are insulting? I am offering myself to be your friend. To do that I just want to have a look at you. We could become so close. Fine, I will even place you in the front of my specimen displays. FINAL OFFER!"

"You are one twisted bastard, thank you for your help, but I'm going to leave. Now."

"Oh? Nemu." Captain Kurotsuchi used that commanding tone that his daughter picked up on immediately.

As Nemu rushed to the spot and grabbed both arms, the observing members of the research division stayed both still and quiet. They had learned through constant reminders, that you do not speak unless spoken to, especially if Mayuri Kurotsuchi was angry. And right now, it was kind of hard to tell. The man in the black cloak didn't move, in fact, he put up no resistance. Nemu however found something truly surprising when she gripped him tight. Her _reiatsu_ was disappearing, fast.

"Mayuri-sama, it seems..."

"Shut up Nemu, hold him steady."

"However, it seems Mayuri-sama, he is drai..."

"Shut Up! Just hold him there. I shall teach him some manners before we begin the procedures. Bring me my first contact kit. Quickly. Now hold still, we wouldn't wa...Nemu, what are you doing? Nemu, don't be pathetic. Get up you worthless piece of trash. How can I possibly expect the subject to stay still if his muscles are going to spasm. Nemu."

"Are you really the leader of this place?" The man standing in front of Captain Kurotsuchi finally hissed. "You treat women and fellow beings like this?"

"Oh? And of what concern is it of yours how I treat my daughter?" Mayuri let out a breath with the release of the excess reiatsu he had been holding back, thinking to give this insect a little surprise, and made a shocking discovery. "So, that's my no one could feel your _reiatsu_, not cause you did not have any, but because you are not secreting any. Wonderful. You are absorbing all the _reiatsu_ freely floating from me aren't you. The ability must increase as the range decreases. This is wonderful. Absolutely wonderful."

"You should have listened to your 'daughter' when she tried to tell you about it. She won't be awake for quite some time now."

"Nemu? I can just make another of her. Now please come into my lab, I must know how you are doing that," For the first time in a long time, Mayuri wanted to take his time with a subject. To savor the discovery of the previously unknown. "Is it a conscious ability, or are you passively using it to gather what you can? Is it how you keep destroying the _capturing thrust_? What is your decent? Are you a shinigami? And you hold onto that pole, what is it? I have so many questions, and there is only one of you. I don't want to wait another minute, not one more fraction of a second. WHERE IS THAT KIT? NEMU?"

Mayuri knew that 2 members of his research squad had already gone for the kit, he knew that Nemu was unable to move, he knew that this strange ability had to be monitored. Mayuri knew many things. But patience was not one of them. This man was interesting. At 6 foot 4 inches he stood at an average height. His black cloak wrapped around his body looked heavy and well-used, through the opening where his right arm was exposed, a chain could be seen wrapped from right shoulder to left side. The staff held in the exposed hand was a dark steel-blue, almost a navy blue color. It had a black stripe running from one end to the other of the 7 and a half foot tall cylinder. Mayuri admired the simplicity of the instrument. an inch and a half thick cylinder uniform except for the 18 inches of indented handle in the middle. And Mayuri Kurotsuchi had to know what this was. He wanted to confirm it, but he could guess. Yes, Mayuri knew quite a lot, but he needed to know what this being was, and he needed to know now.

However, The newcomer was no fool, from the moment that girl, 'Nemu' came from behind him, he was ready to fight, but at the same time, he wanted to know where he was, who he was. And it had been a long time since he had seen sentience outside his dreams. But this clown before him now was grating his nerves, and this was not a place for combat, this place was somewhere he did not want to be. So he took the first logical step. He simply walked away. Now for those of us familiar with _shunpo_ and its cousin, _sonido_, they are done by physical movement, of the legs and enhancement by training those parts of the body. And the sounds made by the rapid movements cause the air to vibrate and create either that gentle hiss or the ripping clash the follows the rapid movement high level individuals use. However, in this case, he wasn't actually walking. It was so second nature that he didn't even have to think about it anymore. He simply gathered and focused reishi below his feet, and caused it to propel him forward with almost no noise at all. And this quite unexpected development quite nearly caused Mayuri Kurotsuchi to giggle like he had just received his first chemistry set. And as the door to the lab closed behind the gleeful Captain, the seated members and the assistant researchers around the lab all took in what they thought was their last breath. And then, Mayuri, began to laugh.

As the 12th squad scattered itself under their captain's orders, all searching for the person that had so amused Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the figure in the black cloak began to survey this enormous city before him. And from the tallest building in the area, he remembered, home.

**_**

***Couple things I want to mention, sorry for the lack of indentation, and the lack of name. It's coming. Also, sorry about the Mayuri intro. I hate this character, but it was the most logical step to introduce a new character. Advice is welcome, so is critical commentaries. You don't have to be gentle just cause it's my first time.***


	2. Chapter 2

***Once more, I don't own Bleach, obviously***

**_**

Captain Retsu Unohana enjoyed her walks with the Captain-Commander. Even though they were rare these days, she always felt comfortable, and safe around him. The massive amounts of _reiatsu_ in the air around them eddied, pooled and flowed out from around them. For the few seated officers that had strayed too close to the Unohana Gardens, the air got very thick, very fast. They talked of old times, and old friends. Of fallen comrades and the young prospects that showed dedication in the academy. They even talked of personal things, the family dinner, nieces and nephews, and their _zanpaktos_. Retsu Unohana didn't really care what they talked about, only that she could spend time with the man she apprenticed with. Before Yamamoto established the academy, there was the apprentice system. An experienced Shinigami would take one or two apprentices and teach them the ways for fighting, and of honor. The captain commander at the time took Yamamoto under his wing, his wife was the commander of the _kido_ corps, and Unohana's master. Because of this, Unohana and Yamamoto trained together often, and for a brief time fought in the same squad. This shared past had always given them a sibling-like bond, a relationship of absolute trust, and mutual respect.

You can understand why neither Unohana, nor Yamamoto noticed a man in a black cloak standing in a dark doorway on the second floor of a nearby building. He gave off no _reiatsu_, and made no sound, but he was in agony. He clutched his chest, tried to take deep breaths, but found his lungs unable to take in enough oxygen, his heart was slowing down, and his vision blurred. He could see two figures over the balconies edge, but was unable to move any longer.  
_  
That fucking clown got me with something. I'd bet it was that 'daughter' of his. Damn it, I need to get out of here, and quickly too, before that insane freak finds me. _

"Do you remember the Chan triplets, Unohana-san?" he could hear the old man and a woman chatting below.

"Of course Genryuusai-san, I was always closest to Lee-san. He always had such a beautiful smile."He could take the chance and approach them, hoping they were friendly, or he could go find some other pace to hide. His situation was not improving. This was not going to be pleasant if they were a hostile couple.

"Did you know one of them had a daughter?"The old man continued to speak, and as the cloaked man stumbled out to the balcony, well, it was more like falling towards the banister, members of the stealth force were already closing in on the intruder.

"Ple...Hel..."There was no more energy for words, and the pain in his chest was ripping him apart. It felt, with those two broken words that he had vomited up pins and spines. And the vision that was blurred got brightened for an instant, then faded into the abyss of dark blindness. He hit the railing, and felt something strike him in the back. There was the sensation of falling, and he thought he may have fainted. The soil he landed on corrected that mistaken belief. His vision cleared for an instant once more, this time, he could see clearly two things. First, the old man and the woman that he had heard, both with wide, surprised eyes, and both of them feeling incredibly familiar. And second, he could see Stealth Corps operatives, four to be exact, descending upon what he had to assumed was him. By the time the forth man had jumped from the balcony above, he was again without sight, and his chest was excruciatingly painful, far more than any wound, or torture he had endured before. Of course, he could not move, nor could he see anymore, so it was possible that he was wounded now. As he felt his heart begin to slow to a crawl, and feeling from his hands disappear, like frostbite under hot water, he heard the woman begin to speak.

"Sotaicho, does that look like ..." The words faded out with his consciousness, but as he went, he had one final thought, and it wasn't for himself, but for his life-long partner. I only wish I knew your name. As a single tear fell from his sightless eyes, the sword of the first Stealth operative pierced his right lung, and the man in the black cloak began his deep sleep.

_

Captain Unohana heard the scuffle before the Captain-Commander did, however, he was the first to see the man standing to their left on the second story. His only reaction was one of shock that he, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai, the Captain-Commander of the Seireitei, could not feel a man standing so close to them. This was unheard of. As the man landed on the rail, he was kicked in the back by on of the stealth force assigned to Captain Yamamoto, and fell to the ground below. Unohana was the first to speak.

"_Sotaicho_, is that ... Isamu Miyaoka?" She barely had the shocked words out of her mouth when the first stealth operative stabbed the man through the chest. His colleagues were just behind, and they did not appear to be in a merciful mood toward their target.

"Stop!" The command, followed by a blast of _reiatsu_ from the two Captains literally blew away the Stealth force men, as well as a couple of Unohana's prize ferns. They immediately retreated to the shadows from where they had come, awaiting their next order.

"Unohana-taicho, can you heal this man? I believe he has some explaining to do if he is whom you suggest. Whatever the case may be, we must find out how this man comes to be in the _seireitei_." As old man Yamamoto returned to his composed self, his eyes narrowed to their comfortable resting position, and his posture, and reiatsu returned to normal. The surprise of seeing an intruder so far inside the outer walls, who's _reiatsu_ was so cleverly hidden, and who's face looks so nostalgic was nearly passed now. No one could ever say that Genryusai did not have self-control. His voice had returned too, back to the slow, deliberate way of speaking that he used with his subordinates.

"Report to me immediately when this man regains consciousness. I shall interrogate him myself. Be careful Unohana-taicho, we do not know what this man is, or where he comes from. Aizen is still out there as well, and this is not the time to be lax about our security."

"Of course _Sotaicho_," Unohana had also returned to the compassionate, and caring healer that she was famous for being, "However, I will not allow one of my patients to be badgered with questions if I deem it beyond his capabilities. I will contact you when he is able to speak with you."

"Isamu, is it really you?" Retsu Unohana whispered to herself, "Stay alive, it has taken you too long to return home for you to die in this place. Stay alive."

_

It had taken Isane 4 hours to find the plant specimen needed and grind it with the other components for Lady Unohana to use. She was used to watching her Captain work to save a life, but his time, things were even more urgent. Isane Kotetsu was not a genius, but she knew something was special about the man her Captain had brought into the 4th squad barracks. As see brought over the damp mixture of herbs, she got a good look at the man. He wore a black suit of tight fitting clothes, trimmed in silver diamonds around his waist and ankles. A long length of shiny metal chain had been wrapped over his right shoulder diagonally across his body 3 times and wound up connected to his belt. His black cloak was thick and worn, it looked like a soldiers traveling cloak, made to be worn in any weather, to keep it's owner dry, warm, and safe from the elements. The owner was attractive enough, though obviously not fully Japanese, he had the narrow eyes, and a complexion that was far more oriental than any other race. He was at least 6 feet, probably more, and was built with no wasted tissue. There was no excess fat, and not bulging veins in his arms. This was not a man who exercised his body for looks, this man's body was built for hard work, for fighting. And the staff below the table, was heavy. It was 7 and a half feet long, and an inch and a half in diameter. The center, obviously the handle, was 18 inches wide and only an inch thick. It wasn't wrapped in the usual _ito_, instead, there was just a _same_ wrap and spiral of thin black cord around the handle, obviously not meant to look pretty. The whole thing did have an appeal to it though, all dark blue except for a single black strip from top to bottom. Isane wondered whether it was a weapon for killing though. There was no pointed ends, and no blade, just a cylinder, flat at both ends. This man was an enigma.

"Isane, you have the mixture ready?"Lady Unohana very quickly brought back Isane from her analysis of their patient. Who, while lying on the cot, had drifted in and back out of consciousness several times. Captain Unohana also had to get his heart beating again twice. It hadn't been very long until Unohana discovered he had been injected with a potent paralytic designed to rupture the internal organs, bloodvessels, and nerve fibres in non-critical areas. How this viral compound did this was a mystery to the healer, by the author's signature was clearly written in the purpose. Mayuri Kurotsuchi was experimenting again. Perhaps again is inappropriate. He never stopped. Retsu Unohana was angry. This, by itself, was not unusual. The 4th squad captain hated to see suffering of any kind, be it human, shinigami, hollow, or animal. She lived by the code of healing, and when others fought, she would have to clean up the mess afterwords. But now Isane knew it was different. She placed a barrier around the room, nothing very high level, just enough to filter out the boiling _reiatsu_ that her captain was unconsciously releasing.

"Thank you Isane. I'm sorry for my lack of control."

"No, no, its fine _taicho_," Isane had only seen her captain like this once before, and that had not ended well. "Do you know this man?"

"Isane, please go find some more siphoning plant, and bring it to me intact. Three heads should suffice."

"But taic..."

"Thank you Isane," Unohana said quickly. This was not the time to be telling tales of forgotten memories. There would be enough explaining to do to the Captain-Commander later, and Unohana wanted to know if this really was her old friend. He disappeared so long ago, to be able to find him again, and after so long, would be nothing short of a miracle. Finding such a man at a time of warfare against high level opponents was too good to be true. As Isane disappeared through the barrier, Unohana tried to wake the man once more.

"Isamu. Isamu, is it you, are you there? Wake up." As Unohana applied energy to the palms of her hands, she gently held and applied it over his heart. And as the unconscious mind was warmed further by his blood, his hearing returned. Unfortunately, so did the pain. If you have ever used alcohol on an exposed cut, you know that it stings. Imagine having that pain running through every nerve in your chest. While his arms and legs were numb and tingly, the pain in his torso made him wince, and his vision was so blurry, his head hurt now too. "Isamu, is that you?"

The first thing he realized was that the pain never left, the blackness just covered it up. Second, this really, really sucked. If he ever caught that blue haired clown, he was gonna take a few of those fake teeth of his. The second thing he realized that there was somebody above him. And judging from the sweet voice, a woman. He tried opening his eyes once more. Bad idea.

"...is that you?"

"Where..."

"Is your name Isamu Miyaoka?" The lady was obviously the one asking the questions, although her voice was a pleasant change from his own. Too bad he had no answers. Why he had the feeling that he knew her, was as much a mystery as anything else, but this _reiatsu_, this sweetly flowing _reiatsu_ was like water to him. Refreshing, calming.

"I don't know,"he managed to whimper. "Pain in my chest, please, can you help me. Please."

The begging in his voice, the plaintive cries sounded so pathetic to him. He was a soldier, damn it, he'd been cut so many times, he'd bled more than most people even dreamed one could. It was so damn frustrating that his body had all of this knowledge, and yet his brain could not keep up. Fortunately for him, Retsu Unohana, unable to bear the sight of such pain, could no longer maintain the influx on energy keeping his consciousness above the dark waters, and he fell into the silent abyss once more. Unohana also made an assumption, not a correct one, but a guess not too far from the truth.

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi," was whispered in silent rage, and that heated, boiling _reiatsu_ now filled the room. Except for what neared her patient. She could feel the vortex of _reiatsu_ form around him as he absorbed all that _reiatsu_ she had given off that had come within range. And the moment she felt that phenomenon, she knew, for a certainty, that Isamu Miyaoka Ritter, had finally returned. She knew that he was in excruciating pain. And Captain Unohana knew that the Captain of the 12th squad and Head of the Research Division was going to either grovel at her feet for mercy, or he was going to die.


	3. Chapter 3

***Alright folks, lets try again. I don't know who owns Bleach, but it ain't me. The name is learned here. GASP. Enjoy, if you can.***

As Isane entered the room with the siphoning plant heads, she was almost brought to her knees by the ferocity of her captain's _reiatsu_. After nearly dropping the tray of healing plants, Isane walked over, and around the cot and into her captain's field of vision. And what Lieutenant Kotetsu saw, once again, nearly took her feet out from under her. The very rough _reiatsu_ her captain had been giving off, was being absorbed into the man. There was a spiraling stream being formed above and around him, and it scared her. She had not felt this kind of fear since Aizen had nearly killed Captain Hitsuguya in one strike. This time she did what any frightened soldier does, she dropped the tray she carried, and put her hand on her sword. She would have drawn, had her captain not appeared before her and placed her hand on the back of her head.

"Hush now, Isane, this man is in need of our help. I'm sorry i scared you." The sincerity of her captain's voice and the warmth of the reiatsu that wrapped around her let her know that she would soon find out what was going on very soon, but everything was under control. "Come now, let us finish removing the poison from this man's body."

And at that moment, Isane was perfectly prepared for what lay ahead, however, what was to come was far more confusing than she expected. First, the sound of _shunpo_ was heard behind her. Then her captain disappeared. When Isane finally caught up with the actions she could hear, there was Captain Kurotsuchi standing without his left arm behind the cot near the open window. He had in his right arm out stretched over the sweating body of their patient, sword in hand.

However, his sword was blocked by a wakazashi attached to Captain Shunsui Kyoraku. It was obvious only from the flowered _haori_ he was famous for, and even though his face was facing away from her, the straw hat on his head showed that there was some effort involved in holding his arm straight. This must be because he was having some difficulty holding Captain Soi Fong's _Suzumabachi _from descending any further towards Captain Unohana with his tachi. Her captain was standing with Soi Fong right before her, standing very still, very serious, with her hand on her own _zanpakto's_ hilt. Isane Kotetsu had only felt so very small and inadequate when the Captain-Commander decided to silence everyone in the vicinity and release some of that formidable _reiatsu_. Isane felt weak. She had only felt the collective _reiatsu_, after she saw who it was, after the fact, and had no idea of the exchange that had just occurred. Fortunately, the 8th squad's captain knew exactly what was going to happen next.

"Soi Fong. Please remove your sword from any threat against Retsu-chan. It's going to be a bother if I have to save both you and our guest here. And Mayuri, if you want to lose your other arm to the 4th squad, I don't mind, but it will be hard to guess whether or not I can stop her from taking your head too." The passive way in which it was said would be incredibly funny to any outsider. But both the 2nd and 12th Captains of the 13 Squads knew that for once, Captain Kyoraku was neither joking, nor was he downplaying the situation. Soi Fong seemed to realize exactly what was going on now, and offered her apology, and respects to the Lady Unohana promptly.

"I am very sorry, Unohana-taicho. I completely misread this entire situation. It is unforgivable for a Covert-ops agent to attack an innocent party." As Soi Fong uttered these words, she sheathed her sword and eyed the still unwavering captain with repentant, humiliated eyes. She understood now exactly what was happening. Unohana was defending someone from that sick freak Mayuri Kurotsuchi, something her squad should be doing in the first place. And she had drawn her sword on her without thinking. This was a personal disgrace.

"You're sorry? Who will return me my research specimen. He's very valuable to me, so I would appreciate it if you just allowed me to take him now," Mayuri began "that thing is my property, and I want it back. So much to do, so little time to waste. Nemu. Call off the search, and come to the 4th squad to pick up specimen TU8-46 Immediately."

"Isane, please ensure that no one but a captain enters this room. This man is not leaving my care. And," Unohana went from the sweet Lady Unohana with a sword, to Captain Unohana, one of the only captains able to put shivers down the spine of Zaraki Kenpachi, very quickly, "if you wish to remove your entire body from this room, I will allow you to do so, only in the next minute. After that time, I will have to insist that you stay behind for the treatment of the poison you created."

Kurotsuchi Mayuri merely needed a few moments before sheathing his katana, and reaching inside his hakama. What he withdrew was a small vial of purple powder. "Very well, I will settle to see the antidote administered, however, I wish to question the specimen after he wakes. I have many questions, and so litt..." he was interrupted again, something that no prideful person appreciates, but he listened very carefully, because the man who spoke, did not use a serious tone very often. And that was interesting.

"She was not giving you the option of staying in one peice if you remained, Mayuri," came from the 8th squad captain.

"Nemu, meet me at the 12th squad barracks," he began, and again, unable to finish his thoughts, he was interrupted.

"Are you talking to yourself? Or have you got Nemu some upgrades that allow her to hear your screeching voice everywhere?"

"Of course not you lazy, incompetent, flowered, imbecile. I have a microphone installed in my jaw that allows communication to anyone with the correct frequency."

"Isane, please continue to watch the entrance. And please, look away for the time being. Thank you." Unohana was obviously done talking, and the fact that there were two, very loud people in her barracks did not bode well for anyone. "Thank you as well Kyoraku-taicho. You have prevented me from killing in a most disgraceful manner. But you are being far too loud in a patient's resting area. I must ask you to leave with all of the 12th squad captain."

The sweet smile was all too familiar to Shunsui Kyoraku. It meant 'goodbye' in every relevant sense. He bowed his head, grabbed Mayuri in one hand, and somehow, managed to pick up the dismembered arm without bending over, and with a hiss, they were both gone.

"Isane, let us finish extracting the poison before it begins to damage his nervous system. Please place the syphon plants at the appropriate locations. I'll begin immediately." Unohana, now a great deal calmer, sat before the cot once more, and prepared herself to synch them in filtering the reishi that made up this person. "Hang on Isamu, this will be over quickly."

Unohana's one regret throughout the procedure was that there was nothing she could do for the pain. The only way to remove this amount of poison from anyone was to filter their cells. And this type of infectious compound attached itself to the nerves of the body, so everytime a molecule of the compound was removed, there was an amount of pain. If you multiply all of this happening rapidly, and on a system-wide scale, you have what feels like thousands of papercuts all over the body. Unohana did what she could to speed up the process, but if she lost control of any of the three plants, she would tear the muscle from his bones.

Isane could not even control one syphon plant on an animal, let alone on a more complex being. Seeing her captain operate three of them at the same time, all in synch was amazing. The fact that Retsu Unohana had said what she had assumed was the man's name without an honorific was absolutely astounding. And after 90 minutes of silent watching, Retsu Unohana, Captain of the 4th squad and master of the healing division declared the body purged of all toxic substances. And ten minutes later Isamu Ritter awoke to a warm smile, a painful headache, and a body that still would not move quite right.

"Damn that clown, if I catch him, I'll remove his hands for this." The tired first words earned him a giggle from the pleasant woman to his right. "Excuse me, you are obviously the one who helped me. Thank you. I don't know how you did it, but I will repay you any way I can. Thank you very much."

"That won't be necessary Isamu. Do you know where you are?" Unohana suddenly got slightly sullen, "Do you remember me?"

"Sorry, I don't. Unfortunately, _reifujin_-sama, I cannot even remember my own name. You called me..."

"Isamu, your name. Isamu Miyaoka Ritter. What do you remember?" Unohana was now very concerned. She had seen many of Captain Kurotsuchi's experiments, and her prayer was that he had not suffered some type of brain damage because of the paralytic. "Do you remember anything before Kurotsuchi-taicho?"

"That blue haired menace? Oh yes. His underlings found me wandering a cave, and then they brought me to him, where his daughter poisoned me, just before I walked out. Then I was attacked, and fell off a balcony. Before I was found, I was just walking in the dark for a long time. I couldn't see much, and there was no one around. Even my _zanpakto_ didn't want to talk to me. He wouldn't tell me his name. I don't know why I should but it seems important. You are familiar too. I feel as if I should know you."

"You were one of my best friends..." Unohana was now talking in a much softer tone, "and you disappeared defending us all hundreds of years ago. No one expected you to have stayed alive, much less return now. And most of our comrades are long gone. None of your mother's family remains, except one boy. Your father's house was absorbed into mine. We're family now Isamu."

That gentle smile was so comforting, he had no choice but to believe her. He knew this felt like the truth, and whether or not he would be able to start again, he didn't know. But he had to know his past, cause the future is a dark place. You can only see light at the end of the tunnel if your past ignites it.

"So _reifujin_-kun, if you are my friend, then, please, tell me who I am. Being alone with my own thoughts is madness, and not knowing your name is almost as bad."

"Of course, how rude of me. I am Unohana Retsu, Captain of squad four," she used that smile again, "and I hope that you will forgive all the noise in this room. You should be left to rest peacefully. As for who you are, perhaps that story is better left for when you feel better. Besides, you must speak with the Captain-Commander soon, you will need your strength. I will tell you whatever you wish, but first you must rest."

Unohana began to rise from the chair, prepared to give him a little space. However, as she did so, Isamu stiffened. Although it was just for an instant, Retsu Unohana saw that fear in his eyes, though she gave him credit for covering it up that quickly. And the next instant, he relaxed, and she realized her grave error. How many centuries had he been alone, wandering. For some reason, even his _zanpakto_ would not even converse with him. His excitement at finally finding an identity, finding people, and having conversation must have been she was going to leave him alone again. She had acted without thinking, and that was not Retsu Unohana. Mentally kicking herself, and neatly covering her faux pas, Unohana warmly smiled and explained, "If you don't mind, I will remain here. Would you like a drink to help you relax?"

"I'm not thirsty, but thank you," Again, and only for a second was emotion seen in his eyes. Relief. "And I would like you to stay, if it's not too much trouble. I can't remember ever having someone to watch my back while I sleep. And I feel safe around you, we must have been good friends."

"I shall tell you about it when you wake. Rest now. I'll still be here when you wake."

Unfortunately, things do not work like that. He rested, but having someone near him, was strange. He couldn't sleep. It was nothing personal against this woman, she was obviously a talented healer, was a warm and gentle person, and without a doubt was at one time his friend. But he could not remember her, he couldn't remember anything before that desert's darkness, fighting monsters everyday, going hungry, and never really sleeping. It was the invariable habit that you rest your body, let your stamina return, while keeping one eye open. While it sounds cliche, sleeping while staying semi-conscious was a skill that you do not want to develop. It is forged in repeatedly being waked by an enemy. The farthest back he could remember was waking up in the middle of a desert, and for the two weeks, he had not been able to sleep longer than a couple hours. The sun never came up, and the monsters never stopped coming. As far as he was concerned, he was in hell. And now, even with an angel next to him, a friend, old habits do not die. They have to be arrested, tried and killed. That takes time, and this Unohana Retsu was giving him all the time he needed. That very knowledge gave him the ability to relax from the constant burden of being alert. He may not have slept like a normal person, but truly felt better. At least someone knew who he was.

He was somebody.

***I'm not incredibly happy with the end of this chapter, but I couldn't find a better way to close it, sorry.***

**reifujin is a way of addressing a woman, usually a lady**

**also, the name does have relevance in the story, but I ain't giving you what it means yet**

**gotta give you some reason to read the next chapter, right?**

**also wondering why i rated this M? its coming, don't be so blood-thirsty**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going to pull a Bleach here and switch to flash-back mode in the middle of a story. For those of you who have the misfortune of reading this, and possibly made some assumptions about the past relationship between Unohana and Ritter, I got a surprise for you. Also, his last name is a little different right? If I have done half the job I should have, you should be able to tell where he was, and might be asking if I'm ripping off more of this Hollowfication crap. That's for you to find out in later chapters, and me to figure out. Eventually. I know this is all going a bit slow, but I like it that way, sometimes. I'm not big on editing, so most of this looked better in my head. Reviews would be nice.**

***This chapter is set way back, we're talking millennia ago. Just gonna use this instead of explaining that he did indeed wake up, and got his history explained, and then we'll pick up where old Yama-jii questions him. Enjoy the show. Maybe. And I still don't own it.***

Brunhilde Loewe was of the ancient nobility. She was of the original caste, able to trace her line back to the first of her race. But that had not stopped her from disowning her family, and her heritage for her own pride. She had been given the name Brunhilde after she succeeded in becoming the first female to completely master her weapon, and in being a defender of humans. She had her name carved into the books of history. And then subsequently erased herself from all memory of the generations to come. She was fine with that. She had not put her life on the line for fame, glory, or anyone else for that matter. Brunhilde defended the weak because no one else could. She believed, and taught, that power comes with the price of slavery. You can be the most powerful person on earth. But you must choose to be a slave as compensation. A slave to a moral code, a servant of others, was not the choice that most had made. You can choose to slave for your power, and so believe that you had no choice, that there was no other way to gain power but to submit to it. But Brunhilde's pride knew better. It would not allow her to stand idly by and watch suffering and oppression of the humans, not while she had the power to change things. Serving the greater good brought great satisfaction, and a purpose in life. But it had left her bitterly alone. Her parents had died when she was a teenager, and she had watched them being eaten alive. Watched as the evil things came, and her parents, off guard, and unprepared, could do little, but die thrashing. She had formed friends, but her sense of justice was unmerciful. She would never stand idle when oppression of servants or robbing of the serfs was ongoing. The nobles of the courts hated her bitterly, and one by one, her 'friends' abandoned her to their stares. She had been untouchable, a lineage older than some countries had assured that no one dare lay their hands on this princess, as the emperor was very found of her.

She had a commanding voice, and began to experiment with the only legacy her parents left to her. A longbow. A beautiful Quincy bow. Crafted by a legendary Quincy weaponsmith, this was not a beginner's model. It required an enormous amount of concentration, and _reishi_, to form. Once formed, it was capable of launching arrows at astounding speeds. Her father had only begun to show her how to form a bow in her hand when he died, but she had been a quick learner. She had already been capable of hunting with a real bow, she knew how to aim, how to hold a stance, and how to release the string on a bow. But a Quincy bow was another matter entirely. Once formed, a quincy bow had to be maintained, an arrow formed, and tipped. To aim, a Quincy had to aim, not just with his arm and hands, but had to take into account the movement of _reishi_ in the arrow, and the _reiatsu_ of their opponent. A well aimed arrow flowed with the opponents _reiatsu_ to the center of the target. With her bow mastered at 21, and the active participation in her serf's lives, she earned the title of Enlightened. Her taxes were minimal, and she used them to fund a defensive army for her fife. Her servants lived good lives, they had never even heard of a flogging in her castle, and her people were happy as well. They lived and ate well. And she would defend them. It was the perfect fairy-tale.

Until the nobles she had scorned and scolded in the court of the emperor no longer had anything restraining them. Namely, when the Emperor died. It had become absolute chaos. Territories fought each other to exhaustion, lords broke their people's backs and purses to fund their campaign to rule the empire. Princess Loewe the Enlightened was targeted from four sides of her kingdom. Her only two allies were all but destroyed by their own wars and, unable to help her, watched her fall. On her twenty-forth birthday, she called all of her people to her castle on the plains, and told them that she would fight with them if they wished to fight, or leave, if they wished to leave. She would later weep over not ordering them to go. The next day, after dawn's light had kissed the battlements of her families stronghold, her city was torched, and her last stand as reigning head had begun. It did not last long. Her people had an army, and a well trained one, but it was not battle tempered. They had only scared away barbarians and thieves, not armoured monsters who had been fighting all their lives. They fought well, but in the end, they lost. And Brunhilde Loewe was taken to the stocks, stripped naked, and made to watch as her people who had fought for her were brought before her one last time. Those who resisted, were beheaded in front of her. The young women and girls were raped repeatedly by the soldiers, and those that they wanted, they took with them on their campaigns. The young boys were forced into service, or killed. And as she wept for the destruction of everything she had thought she was meant to defend, her spirit broke. No longer did she want anything more in life, she no longer regretted her parents death, or the loneliness she had tried to fill with the people of her kingdom.

And this was what a certain sadist had been waiting for. As he watched her give up, and her body's muscles give out, he had a whip brought to him. This was what he loved. Complete annihilation of his enemy. This girl had actually refused him, and had caused all of this war, so to him, it seemed a perfect justice. The whip was made of cords tipped with shark teeth, small steel balls, and knotted on itself in the middle. It was an old hand me down from his father's ancestors, an ancient race of Italia. And it was brutal. The teeth would dig into the flesh of the back, sometimes getting stuck, and tearing the muscle when the hand was drawn back. The steel balls would bruise and, when they struck the spine or ribs, would crack or break the bones. And the knots, the knots are probably the worst part of the device. It may not sound like much, but a knotted cord will cause more pain that the previous two accessories. As the cord absorbs the blood, the knots scrape across the skin, giving the same feeling as rug burn, or what the children would call a 'snake-bite.' You would leave the flesh raw, and burning, and after the first five strikes you wonder, not when the next bite will be, but when will that burning stop, not the initial strike of the teeth and spheres, but the aftermath of the swing. And the worst part was that this weapon was not designed to kill. As the sun drew close to the horizon, and the soldiers' arms grew weary of swinging on vulnerable necks, the sadistic bastard who orchestrated this massacre left his victim bleeding superficially, beaten badly, violated, and in the stocks. Her screams were long gone, the pain far too unbearable to conscious thought.

"You will die here. But not by my hand. It is of no honor to me to kill a woman. Besides, you are nobility, and I will leave you with one final courtesy. Get some water and give her a bath," With those last words, he left, and buckets of salt-water were poured over her. Again, and again, until, alone and naked she sat in the stocks. Two days of freezing and shivering later, had left her wallowing in her own waste, unable to cry, and truly wishing that someone would kill her. To her credit, she had stayed alive this long, her muscles long atrophied and cramped from lack of movement, and her back exposed, crusted with the salt from her 'bath' water. The slightest movement was horrendous, and for the man that stood before her, her movement was his pain as well.

_He_ had watched the entire episode, and had seen everything that had happened to her. _He_ knew she had been innocent, that she had fought for others, had tried to take the suffering for the others. And _he_ knew that the feeling of failure she felt was far more painful that any whipping. That was what was going to kill her. And she although she could see him, he did not know that. She only spoke when she was sure her last breath was moments away. A single question that frightened him, and shamed his very existence.

"Why did you let us suffer?" Her cracked, dehydrated lips spoke with an anguish that cannot be understood by those that cannot experience it. And realizing that she could see him the entire time, but could not possibly know what he was made him weep for how much suffering he had added to her. And yet she had not accused him, nor condemned him with her tone or voice. That made his dishonour all the worse. And so he did, in her last moments of life, something that no other Shinigami has been able to do. He brought her back to his home. He simply touched her face, and said very quietly, in a calm and gentle voice, "Because you were already protecting them."

And finally, with her last expression a smile and the hilt of his katana against her head, she was headed to his home.

This story of Brunhilde Loewe was told in all sections of _seireitei_, and this man brought her into his home as his future wife. He was of a noble house that, while small, had contributed several captains and lieutenants to the _seireitei_ guard. And he would not let anything stand in the way of him taking her in as family. However, never before had a Quincy retained their powers after their bodies were dead. She had. And the controversy surrounding this would only be forgotten years later after their only second child had been born and raised. Their two sons had been unique, both had inherited some of her powers. And their hybrid status did nothing to enhance their reputation with their noble peers. Even though they had been raised in a loving household, with a father of noble birth, _seireitei _regarded them as freaks. with the exception of two families. The Unohana clan, and the Yamamoto's. From the moment they had heard the story, they had both stood to defend the validity of both the marriage and the offspring of Hayato Miyaoka, Captain of the 5th squad.

When their sons turned 12 they were apprenticed to captains. The first was Isamu, who was apprenticed to the Yamamoto clan, and the second, Jirou to the Unohana's. Both learned the use of their _zanpakto_, and the way of fighting from their new masters, for 15 years, when, at the same time, they were made officers of the 3rd squad. In those days, there were no seats, only a captain, with a lieutenant, and 9 officers under him. For these two brother's to become officers under the age of thirty was unheard of. And they fought duels for nine days before there was no one left intact to challenge them. Their lieutenant, punished them every time they fought, even in defence, by making them command the expeditions into Hueco Mundo. This turned out to be the biggest favor anyone had ever given them. They earned respect and fame in defeating enemies even lieutenants were having trouble with. Their men would have died for them. They were at the height of their power, without aging past their early twenties, at the age of 40 and 38. At that time, the catastrophic happened. They met their first flock of _gillian_. And although they had fought many a _gillian_ in Hueco Mundo, they had never met a group organized by an _adjucas_. And in the midst of the battle, Jirou was caught by a poisonous appendage of the huge _Menos Grande_, and was cut in half shortly after. With murderous rage that he had never experienced before, Isamu slew every monster on the sands of that vast desert. And then he brought his body back to his parents, where sickness had taken his father from him as well. Isamu, who had not known fear of anything or anyone, now felt the fear of loss that comes with death.

His mother, now once again stood without protection from the world of nobles. However, she was no longer a 24 year old woman, she was not afraid, neither was she powerless. The Unohana's and Yamamoto's were shelters for her remaining son, however, she would stay no longer in the world where her husband had died. She made arrangements to join her Quincy brothers, and as Quincy nobility, she would have a seat there. The choice to go with his mother was not an easy one. If he stayed, he could eventually have a chance at captain of a squad, if he left, _seireitei_ would cut him off from his friends. His best friend, Masaru Yamamoto, was engaged to Retsu Unohana, and their marriage was only a few months away, when they both turned 100. Masaru's brother Shigikune was Isamu's sparring partner. They had forged each other's skills since he was very young. Although Shigikune was centuries older, and a lieutenant, he had always found the time to compete with the hybrid outcast. The five of them had been bound together by their clan's alliances, and the fact that they were all considered freaks in 'good' society. The Yamamoto brothers for their purely destructive _zanpakto_, Unohana for her new techniques that she was creating, and the half-breeds. Together, they formed the group that was always together. But with the death of Jirou, the group was incomplete. And his mother, who was aging at a human rate and now over seventy years of age, was departing to a world of the Quincy.

After saying his goodbyes, and accepting the offer to be at Masaru's side when he married Retsu, Isamu and Brunhilde Miyaoka travelled out of _Seireitei_, and joined the Quincy Order of the Bow.

***I'm going to make a page break here and just go with another chapter, just cause it seems like a good idea right now.***


	5. Chapter 5

***Bleach, neither mine nor yours. If it is yours, sorry for making a mess of it, I'll be back in two days to clean up.***

The Quincy orders were all separate from each other, and at times there were skirmishes between clans. The Quincy Order of the Bow was the self-proclaimed original order. They were made of 27 Quincy, ranging from the 12 year old twins to the 86 year old Head Templar, and each had the combat abilities to fight as soldiers. Quincy as a group are not overly conscious of nobility. However the tale of Brunhilde had continued throughout the years, especially among the Quincy orders. Her position in the order was secured as a woman of high rank, undisputed by anyone. She was highly esteemed by most other Quincys. Her son however, did not fit in so well. His _zanpakto_, now in its permanent _shikai_ form, stood out among this group of archers, and at first, he had to prove his abilities in two duels, both of which, he won easily. He was given the rank of a Quincy Knight under his mother, who was made a Templar immediately, meaning she had a say in leadership decisions. However, it was a year later when Isamu faced a challenge with his new 'friends' that would define his career as a Quincy.

Throughout the history that was then available, there was only 2 classes of _Menos Grande_, _gillian_ and _adjucas_. During the month of May however, something new was created, the first _Vasto Lorde_. From an _adjucas_, this new thing that was born was a being of huge power. He wasn't of any size, in fact, with clothes and some personality training, he could pass for human. However, he had other things he wanted to do. He raised and forced into being others like himself. This man had superior intellect and power over the other Menos Grande, and an anger to match. For whatever reason, this being wanted blood, and he gathered every _adjucas_ available in Hueco Mundo by force, and the _gillian_ from the _gillian_ forest and sent them all to the real world, under his _'children'_. Just for fun.

The first to respond were the Shinigami. They formed their battle lines, charged, and the combined might of the captains, lieutenants and officers fought and destroyed almost all of the _gillian_ and a great many of the _adjucas_ before the _Vasto Lorde_ joined the battle. Their surprising speed and ferocity surprised the 32 remaining shinigami. Under this new threat, the lead captain ordered a retreat. His lieutenant, Masaru Yamamoto took the rear to protect the retreat. Two more lieutenants joined him, but it was far too late for that. Over 20 officers fell within 5 minutes, including one captain, and by the time that the first Quincy order arrived, the entire shinigami front was gone. All that remained was two of the captains and three lieutenants, herded around each other, trying to defend against the strongest force they had ever faced. An organized group of _adjucas_ working together, all under an even greater force.

Quincy Templar Loewe and Quincy Knight Miyaoka led a force of 15 Quincy and they decimated the _adjucas_ force by ambush. However the _Vasto Lorde_ were bad matches against the ranged combatants. One began systematically wiping out the force of Quincy by getting close, too close for an archer to fight. Isamu was fighting two _adjucas_ when he heard the yelp of pain from the remaining shinigami. Three of them had fallen, not dead, but too unconscious to fight. The remaining captain's _bankai_ was almost finished, he was panting, and his _reiatsu_ was fading now. Under attack from 15 mid level _menos_, this battle was one they would not win. Isamu hurried to their aid, while Brunhilde activated one of her ancient arsenal, a spear, and fought close range with the highly capable _Vasto Lorde_.

What happened next, happened inside 15 seconds. With _reiatsu_ gathered under his feet, Isamu flew to his best friend's aid, bringing down 4 _adjucas_ from behind with his iron staff. Masaru's _shikai_ consisted of a staff with a steel mace at either end. Perfect for close quarters and mid range combat as well. And the raw destructive force that he could bring was astounding. His strike to the head of the opponent to his right brought his exposed left side up to another _menos_, who took advantage of the situation, and burying his claws in the young lieutenant, hit both of his most vital points. Once he fell, the exhausted captain was swarmed and fell from the sky. Below, the _Vasto Lorde_ brought his arm down on the weapon of Brunhilde, breaking it. He then proceeded to spin and backhand her, sending her flying, and grabbing a bladed weapon from a limp Quincy, buried any chance of recovery for her.

With the death of his best friend, and his mother, Isamu snapped. With a scream, he took his _zanpakto_ with both hands on the handle of his staff, and broke it over the head of the nearest _adjucas_. His Quincy subordinates were under attack now, but they had to wonder what was happening. Isamu brought the two halves of his weapon above his head and brought them down on the _Vasto Lorde_ below. Anyone watching would have seen the two cylinders disintegrate and shatter on the arm of the _Vasto Lorde_. What most did not see, was that inside the staff were the true form of his zanpakto, _Kuju Suchiru_. Two navy blue swords, both with _hamon_ that looked like black wisps of fire and smoke running the length of the blade. Any appreciation of beauty would have to wait however, because both of these deadly swords were buried in the arm of the _Vasto Lorde_, only stopped by the bones of his arm.

"Hue, you are the first to injure me. You must be pleased with yourself. Are you even a Quincy?" The deep tone he took was not what Isamu wanted to hear.

"You die now."

With that brief exchange, Isamu railed the _Vasto Lorde_ against a nearby building, and hailed a flurry of strikes on the hollow. Pulling back for what he wanted to be the death strike, he received a stabbing arm to his midriff. The high level hollow expected him to crumple, his abdomen muscles now severed in the center. As his muscles contracted and coiled themselves around each other around his wound, he formed the threaded puppet suit around his body, not just to give him movement again, but to accelerate his movements. The opening he had waited for appeared, and the arm that stabbed him fell to the ground, dark blood staining the ground and Isamu's white cloak. Grabbing him by the neck, Isamu concentrated on his innate ability to drain _reiatsu_, and began to suck the life from this evil being. His remaining sword joined the first in the torso of the _menos grande_, and with a grin that would have made a madman afraid, he very calmly, very slowly explained something to the _Vasto Lorde_.

"You are going to die now. Anyone who harms the innocent, those who cannot guard themselves or resist you, powerhungry maniacs like you deserve far worse than this." And though it sounded like bravado to the surrounding Quincy, with a squeeze of his hand, and a scream from the bottom of his lungs, he pulled one of the hollow's vertebrae through his throat, tearing his spinal cord, and brought it to his eyes. And as the last glimmer of light faded in the already dead being, Isamu knew that he had seen the morbid fear that comes from seeing yourself die at another's hand. In that fear, the _Vasto Lorde_ died and their minions scattered, all headed back to Hueco Mundo, to what they thought was safety. The _adjucas_ that had killed Masaru was the only one who stayed, yelling profanities at the fleeing underlings. He lasted only the time it took for one of Isamu's swords, flying from where he stood, to reach his throat.

There was now time to survey the battlefield. It had not been a stationary battle, it had covered almost 3 kilometers scattered south-west from the initial point of contact. Here, on the outer edge, you could see the 7 Quincy that had fallen, including Brunhilde, who had started to disintegrate before them all. She had no last words, and no one holding her hand as she died, it had been her curse to die alone, and not even the kindness of one Hayato Miyaoka could change it. The forms of over 40 shinigami littered the field, more than half of them dead, including Masaru Yamamoto. Isamu's best friend, and greatest ally, the man to be married two months from now, breathed his last breath after watching Isamu's blade whirl into his killer. Isamu watched his mother's body disappear before his eyes, and then walked to his friends body. Wrapped in sorrow and shame, he had nothing left but to let the tears roll down his face.

"I never should have left." The words were not said so much as exhaled. And for the first time he wished his _zanpakto_ had not been right, that someday, even his power would not be enough. And that it would cause him more sorrow than he had ever known. That prophesy came true for Isamu that day. And among the bodies of his friends, both Quincy and Shinigami, he swore to kill every last one of those human shaped bastards responsible for this massacre.

Then with nothing left to do, as Shinigami reinforcements came to clean up the field, and collect their wounded, Isamu picked up Masaru's body and walked through the _Senkai_ gate he requested to the other side. He very slowly walked to the Unohana manor, tears long since gone, and staff reassembled and chained to his back. He had no idea what to say to whoever opened the door, and he didn't know if showing her the body was the right thing to do, but he realized that the pain in his chest crushed his heart when Retsu Unohana looked him in the face. There were no words, and no sobbing. She neither hit him, nor hugged him. They both sat across a table, with Masaru's body between them, and Retsu Unohana cried, and she mourned. This was not the way that things were supposed to turn out, they were not supposed to bury him, or cry over him, he was not supposed to die.

"I haven't been to his brother's house yet, Unohana, would you like to come with me?" The offer was made without proper thought, or concern for Unohana's feelings. That request was bourne out of his own wish that she be with someone in case she might hurt herself. He knew her. She had never harboured a bad thought about anyone before. She had no hatred, or greed, even pride meant little to her. But her caring, loving attitude defined her, and she had given all of her love to the man on the table. She had nothing else left either. Now, no longer to be Retsu Yamamoto, she would have to move back with her family and do what? Knit all day? That was not her, and he didn't think that she would be able to handle it. He was right. Retsu Unohana finally did break down completely under the care of the Yamamoto family.

Isamu eventually returned to the Quincy Order to the hails of a hero. So when he proposed a trip to Hueco Mundo, there were some raised eyebrows, but the rest of the order agreed to follow him, and when they stepped through the Quincy's gate and onto the sands, there was a surprise awaiting them. Four very large men stood before them, all with holes through their chests, and behind them, more _gillian_ than any of the Quincy's there had ever seen.

"Stay back, and whatever happens from here on, don't fight those men."

"Then why did we come here Isamu?"

"Because I didn't think it would be this simple. Now, get ready to leave and defend the real world, your work is done here."

Left speechless and dumbfounded, the rest of the Quincy Order prepared for departure or sat down to watch the battle. Isamu once again took his staff in both hands, and after breaking it apart into two again, smashed the two steel pieces together, shattering the outer shell and forming the two blades once again. Only this time, he wasn't done yet.

The tone of the atmosphere was dark and ominous, and the _reiatsu_ condensed within his body was massive. However, what he did next shocked everyone standing there. He raised his swords high, held in a reverse grip and pointed down, and plunged them into the top of his shoulder, right where the shoulder meets the neck, down into his chest cavity. The blades had no guards to begin with, so even as he screamed in pain, they kept sliding into his torso, until only two circles on top remained. Then as his skin and muscles began to crawl, spasms overcoming his control, he screamed only one word, "_Ban-Kai_".

And the sight that came next was nothing short of graphic. Suddenly, the spasms stopped, and from this arms and legs, his abdomen and chest, the back of his head and spine, body plates of dark blue exploded out of his body. Amidst the blood the plates snapped into place and another scream of pain came from the bottom of his lungs. When the blood finally fell to the earth, and the line of sight cleared, what appeared was a man armoured from foot to head in navy armour, and all throughout were wisps of black smoke, scarring the armor and having an almost shining effect. The helmet came from the back of his skull, and wrapped around his head, leaving only slits for eyes. It joined a piece that protected his neck with a click. The hilts that he had buried in his torso had popped up a little, only just breaking over the skin. The greaves over his shins had a symbol for the number 1 on each plate. And the forearm guards, had three black lines running from elbow to wrist.

"_Itami no Kuju Suchiru_"

There wasn't much time to see though, because it was only a moment before he held out his hand and formed a staff in his hand, not like his _zanpakto's shikai_, just a plain cylinder. The _reishi_ began to spiral around and went from light Quincy blue, to a dark blue and then it stiffened and hardened. When he was finished, he broke it over his knee, only, unlike his _shikai_, it didn't shatter. It splintered into two halves with pointed ends. In a flash of _Hirenkyaku_ Isamu slipped one half of the broken staff slivers into two of the_ Vasto Lordes_ before they could even wipe the excited looks from their faces. Before their heads exploded in a shower of blood, and their bodies fell to the ground without any shred of life remaining in them they had time to see the dark eyed monster that killed them. The shocked look on the other two wasn't even seen by Isamu. In his new form, he had even more control over the power to absorb _reiatsu_, and when he had blown through the heads of the first two _Vasto_ _Lordes_, he had absorbed every shred of _reiatsu_ in their bodies. They had died of spiritual draining, not of physical damage, the after-affects of which, namely the explosion of their bodies, resulted from their bodies no longer had anything holding them together.

"You two should control your _reiatsu_ better than they did," the sound of his voice was slightly distorted because of his mask, but the message was all too clear, namely, you are next. "Ready?"

Once again, there was a flash, this time much faster, but before his right arm hit the bigger _menos_, it was blocked, barely. His next shot was not. The gauntlet on his hand could be seen now, with black circles on the back of his hands, and with very sharp, pointed tips formed on each finger. Saying that his hands were now weapons was an understatement. He extended his arm into the _Vasto Lorde's_ chest, opened his palm, and curled his fingers around the heart and squeezed. The effect was immediate and brutal. The last _Vasto Lorde_ had done the smart thing by now, and with _sonido_, began to run. Again extending his arm, and forming _reiatsu_, condensing it, Isamu formed the bow so often used by his mother. The arrow formed in his hand, and drawing back the string, he released the arrow, and unleashed a piercing projectile that was faster than any stepping technique. It went right through the final _Vasto Lorde_ at his throat, leaving only a thin amount of flesh connecting its head to its body on either side. His head fell forward, and the momentum invoked byd his _sonido_ slammed what was left of his lifeless body into the ground.

Breathing deep, and inhaling the scent of his victory, he had but one thought. 'That was too easy' And as the realization that the ground was vibrating hit him, so did the stinger from the enemy. Right between the plates of his back armor and his right shoulder piece. It wasn't a big target, but it was there when he raised his arms, and he had been hit. His _bankai_ was new to him, in fact this was the first time he was using it, but this was far from over, because his opponent had been waiting for him. He was not going to be surprised like his apprentices in the real world or the four he had told to lead the defence. At least, that's what Isuma assumed. When the stinger had risen from the ground and stabbed him, he felt a massive amount of _reiatsu_. Much higher than that one in the real world, and this one knew better than to run headlong into battle without knowing the enemy's capabilities, much like the way Isuma would have fought if he had not blinded himself with rage. He would have to find this opponent, but the sand was hiding his _reiatsu_ well, and unless a piece of him came up for another round, there would be no way to track him. And then an idea formed. 'Wait, I'm not giving off _reiatsu_, how is he tracking my movements, and striking me exactly where my armor is weak, the joints.' What if only the stinger is below the surface? Quickly scanning the crowd of _menos grande_ to his side. He realized that it could be anywhere.

Fortunately, the wait was not long for the return of the _Vasto Lorde's_ attack. This time head on, headed straight for the neck. Isamu brought his arms up in time to block it, but not quick enough to grab and hold it. Another three strikes and he still could do nothing but block. The resounding clash of bone on the _bankai's_ armor made shockwaves that frightened the younger Quincys. Then there was an explosion of _reiatsu_, and two bodies flew upwards at an amazing rate. Sand blew outwards from the site, and Isamu's dark _bankai_ was nearly lost in the ensuing maelstorm, while his opponent could be clearly seen. As the Vasto Lorde skidded to a stop in mid-air, his scaly skin was bleach white, and there were two appendages, armoured and tipped with a curled stinger, coming from the bottom part of his spine. For all intents and purposes however, he looked like a human in armor, not like a scaly beast, which he was.

"Come on shinigami boy, I barely touched you. Don't you think it's time you stopped with the ga..." He didn't get to finish his sentence because a dark hand came up into his chin. "Ugh."

"Sorry, you say something?"

"So, it didn't work. I'll just have to try harder," he hissed through a wicked grin. "I don't suppose you'll stay still for this."  
And with a battle cry of his own, he launched his two 'tails' at his opponent, one of them penetrating in the joint above the bent left knee, and the other striking his abdomen. The armor at his stomach held, but now Isamu realized to true nature of his opponent. He had been infected with a neuro-toxin. He had to end this fast, and try and get treated.

"Looks like you finally understand what I've done. I thought you might just be immune, but this is much better than that. This is a battle of time, and you do not have much left. That poison will melt the nerves of your body for 1000 years, if your _reiatsu_ can last that long. I assume that's why you didn't notice the first dose."

Isamu knew he was right, it was only his massive _reiatsu_ that had been keeping the toxin at bay. However there was one thing that this overconfident hollow had missed. The two navy columns that had been gradually emerging from the sides of Isamu's head since he released the second stage of his _zanpakto_.

"You know shinigami, after I'm done here, those Quincy are dead. And I think I can get to the _seireitei _as well. If all the shinigami are as weak as you, this will be interesting. Or did my creation kill everyone you had in the real world? That boy you carried away? Or that old hag who couldn't even stay alive long enough to say a good bye-bye? I got to say..."

"YOU, whatever the fuck you are, you better not die like those illusions of yours earlier, cause I want to beat the crap out of you before I watch your life fold in on itself and disappear. Get your ass ready, cause the gap in power is about to grow between us," Isamu was truly pissed, but to attain his goal, his _zanpakto_ had something to add to his _bankai_, and it required just a little more _reiatsu_ to complete. He focused on his collection technique and both the _menos_ and the Quincy behind him jumped back as a _reishi_ vortex above him grew taller and wider, funneling all inert _reishi_ to him. Finally, it collapsed into him, and as his body shuddered with the innate power absorbed, his _zanpakto_ whispered to him, with great anticipation, "I'm ready, release the rest of me. Let my blades take life."

The two handles jutting out from the sides of his head, right in the hollow at the top of the shoulder, turned blood red, and a wave of _reiatsu_ literally blew two of the sidelined Quincy away, and brought almost all of the rest to their knees, with the exception of the High Templar. Those same hilts rose to about 10 inches out of his body, and began to emit a dark red _reiatsu_. And with excitement hiding behind unbridled rage and hate, his eyes, whites and all, turned a dark blue, and a single word ripped from his helmet, "_KAI_" And gripping the hilts, he 'unsheathed' two full wakazashi, no longer the three foot blades that they were when he had inserted them, now a much shorter blade at 18 inches. But a change was overcoming his darkened armor. As he raised his arms toward the sky, his sword's tips pointed at the Hueco Mundo moon, his _zanpakto_ began to howl. And it seemed to everyone looking on that the blood from his chest, that still coated the swords, was absorbed into the blades and began to change the color of his _bankai_ as the blood from the open wound dripped down over himself. The black wisps of smoke that could be vaguely seen throughout his armor began to glow a deep red color. and there was a red _reiatsu_ engulfing his person, and the symbol for two appeared on top of the old one on his leg greaves. "_Hagane Kuno_." Prepare yourself, because before now, my Quincy abilities have reabsorbed all the excess reiatsu I released. You were sheltered from knowing my true strength, but now my Quincy blood has synchronized with my shinigami blood. You could try and play around before. Now, you don't have that luxury any more."

The newly released swords were powerful, but they came at a high price. These weapons would cause extreme pain by slicing through flesh and bone, and as it cuts it releases a rotten _reiatsu_ into the wound. Now, _reiatsu_ cannot spoil like food, but this form of his _zanpakto_ took his _reiatsu_ and made it into a dissolving chemical. As this modified _reiatsu_ came into contact with another person's, it would consume and destroy it. To explain the effect, when a being is wounded, it's body will send resources to fix the problem area. A wound opens for shinigami, hollows, or Quincy, and the body sends _reiatsu_ to the damaged part. If there is this rotten _reiatsu_ there, it further damages the body, and the conflict between the body and this foreign substance literally tears the wound apart causing pain that most would not be able to handle. Unfortunately, to create this rotten substance, it must be changed inside Isamu first. Anyone releasing _reiatsu_ nearby would have that waste _reiatsu_ absorbed by him, and that would conflict with his own _reiatsu_ before it can be changed. For Isamu, this form of his _bankai_ became infinitely powerful against powerful opponents, but the more his power grows, the worse the pain will get. And fighting someone at the level of a _Vasto Lorde_ was agony.

"Endure, my friend, and he shall feel this pain as we do now," his _zanpakto_ also felt the intense pain, and the fact that he screamed for this hollow's death as much as Isamu, made the pain feel like joy. "I am with you."

The battle had already ended the moment he released his final form. But like a big cat above a mild leaf eater, what was the hurry? The outcome was already determined. Isuma gathered _reishi_ beneath his feet, and in a single fluid motion, cut the _Vasto Lorde's_ right tail right down the middle. And before the pain began, but after his head had turned to see the darkness of Isamu's eye's, he split the second tail in the same manner, and returned to his original position. And though no one else could see it, Isamu smiled through the agony of his own power, and began to laugh as his opponent felt the pain of his tails ripping themselves open. As his muscles contracted, the ligaments no longer had a solid base to connect to, simply because the exoskeleton had been split as well, so the muscles snapped back into themselves, with no check to hold their shape. Some of the bony hollows plates flapped outward, tearing like a fingernail bend back on itself, and the blood that sprayed up and out was nothing compared to what poured out the main arteries, which now were no longer connected to the veins, so the blood just sprayed out towards the severed space between the area.

The next two cuts were not made to kill, they simply cut off movement for the _menos_. He cut the back of the calves, with a different effect. The muscles snapped back, but this time, the muscles knotted themselves at the bottom of his knees, which was very convenient, cause that's the position this _Vasto Lorde_ assumed. On his knees, fists clenched, and blood everywhere. The despair, and realization took him by surprise. There should not be this much of a difference between us, he thought. The man before him was truly scary. He had hit him, twice, but his massive _reiatsu_ was shoving the poison into a dormant state. He might feel some effects for the rest of his life, or the next 1000 years, but that was no compensation. The _Vasto Lorde_ lost all dignity and pride instantaneously. He gave up. It was a complete and utter defeat. His thoughts ended there. Putting the cutting edges of his two short swords together in an 'X', and putting the _Vasto Lorde's_ head in the bottom part, the decapitation of the most powerful hollow up to that point was imminent. Only one thing remained.

"If you beg for your life, and apologize for what you have done, I may take your head, and not leave you to bleed and scream your way to death. Because those wounds, in about 3 minutes thet will begin to rapidly, and physically rip themselves open even further. Your death is assured, but it is your choice, choose to die now, or die in what will be the most pain you could never begin to understand." Isamu's pain was thoroughly spread to his entire body. But that was nothing compared to the satisfaction he felt at taking his vengeance.

The pain was beginning to spread, and his tail was already burning, and he could feel the blood stop, so he must be running on purely _reiatsu_. When that runs out, he would die. The next sound was a scream that even made the Quincy watching wish they had never heard this kind of penitence.

"Pl-pl-please, I'm so sorry, please end it. PLEEASE! Don't leave me here. End it all. I want to die now. Kill ME, KILL ME NO..." He never did get to finish his last plea. Isamu pulled the swords in opposite directions, severing the head from the body with a shower of body fluids. The hollow's last breath was more of a gurgle letting go of the air that remained in the headless corpse. Or maybe it was the last word that never got finished.

As he walked back to the Quincy order, who had already set up the gate to the real world, the remaining _adjucas_ took to flight, and with them, the _gillian_. Unfortunately, the moment they moved, they became targets. A bow quickly formed in Isamu's hand, his mothers elegant longbow. But the arrows he formed were not. With red pulsing _reiatsu_, a solid rod of steel was formed. It was then nocked, drawn and released towards the group of fleeing hollows. It passed through two _gillian_ and then through an _adjucas_ before landing with a violent explosion right in front of the group. And with a snapping sound, the ground caved in and swallowed the entire group.

"Let's get out of this place, I've seen enough," was the only sound heard in the moments after the bloodbath. And as he reined in his _bankai_, the quincy all had to look away. The dark plates, that had so protected him, now lifted up and away from his body. This may not sound like much, but they had since fused with his skin, so they had to rip themselves free, before snapping up and plunging themselves into his body once more. The sight and sound of his skin being torn from him, and especially when the head was freed, was brutal. And a few of the Quincy vomited in response. With a scream that was primal in both nature and composition, he completed the retraction of the body armour. His _reiatsu_ returned to the normal Quincy blue, but it was not done yet. As it healed his skin at a fantastic rate, he placed the bottom of the two hilts together, and although he didn't know what he was doing, his _zanpakto_ had it's own plan. At the sound of a clicking noise, they united and formed a shell. The _shikai_ of his _zanpakto_ was recreated as a staff. After his skin had been healed, he formed for himself an outfit of white and blue armor, and as a final touch, a dark blue chain wrapped around his shoulders.

"You can use the chain to store _reiatsu_. Our _bankai_ requires a great deal to create heavy armor, and the second stage of _Hagane Kuno_ requires an incredible amount. This is why we cannot go straight to that form. These chains are heavily compressed _reishi_ and _reiatsu_, mixed and forged. If you eat a link, you will consume an incredible amount of power, and you may use them to speed your progress of _bankai_. Be careful, it can be misused, and it will lead you your fall. Guard who you will with me, and I will guard you."

The fight was done and the passage to the real world was ready. Unfortunately, the poison in his blood activated and began ruining his nervous system the moment his _reiatsu_ was shut down for passage. He collapsed on the other side of the gate, unconscious and unmoving. The Head Templar guessed correctly what had happened.

"Seal him in stasis. In a 1000 years, we will awaken him from sleep, or at least our children will." In this cell he knew, the poison would fade, and he would not have aged. Perhaps a hero would be needed for the future.

And it was finished. As fast as Isamu Miyaoka had risen, he fell. The High Templar of the Quincy Order of the Bow told the story to all, including the Shinigami. Celebrations were held for the hero Isamu. The Shinigami held a 10 day celebration in his honor, and erected a monument on _soukyoku_ hill, in the valley of heroes. Unfortunately the valley of heroes was destroyed in the War of the Vasto, but while it was there, it was visited by the families of Shinigami fallen at that first battle. Gratitude for taking vengeance for the fallen. The Unohana clan would seal a shrine in their foundations, and the Yamamoto clan dedicated their next son's name to him.

The Quincy were much more formal. Since his mother was a Quincy by birth, and nobility, he was given the honor of the name Ritter. Now he was a knight not only to the Order of the Bow, but to the world. Again, the curse of time stripped the glory from the bones of his victory. Gradually, his memory faded. Although masters passed down the legend to their apprentices, and they to their future apprentices, it was like anyone's death. As time passes, people move on. The Quincy Order of the Bow was destroyed 500 years later in a clan war that laid waste to the feuding clans, and gave birth to a united Quincy front. Unfortunately, the location of Isamu's tomb was lost, and his stasis never undone, until the seal wore off.

1500 years later.

Thus did Isamu Ritter awake, alone, with brain that had been dormant too long to retain memory. And where he awoke was a place between worlds, a place where no one stopped to search, a place of perfect safety from anyone. When he realized he could exit the coffin he was in, his _zanpakto_ told him how to leave. And over the next few centuries, they wandered, mostly in silence, searching for anything to let him know what he was. They excited the place between worlds on the side of the desert, and there they wandered for the next 150 years before finding an opening to a giant cave. This cave had led them to the meeting with Kurotsuchi Mayuri's henchmen.

***Which we will now conclude this flashback with. Sorry, its long, so I tried to wrap up the long ending. Details on the stasis and the long wandering journey are sparse cause he was in shock. Seriously, they are unimportant to the storyline. And yes there is a storyline here. It looks like a vaguely interesting line thingy in my head. At least, I think its a line, kinda just made a circle there, sorry. Review if you please.***

**Itami no Kuju Suchiro=Pain of Anguished Steel**

**Hanage Kuno=Steel Anguish**

**Hope those aren't too cheesy for you, wanted to reflect his personality and family in his weapon. And I think I got an original here.**


	6. Chapter 6

*** Don't own Bleach. As if I had to tell you.***

**_**

**Alright, back to the relative present. Unohana's already explained his past, leaving out all the details cause she couldn't possibly know them. Remember, his history is shrouded in legend now. And his sudden appearance, just when Aizen is moving, could be treachery. Hence the captain-commander's wish to interrogate. Keep in mind, only the old Quincy Order of the Bow knew what, and where Isamu was placed. The outside world was only told that he had fallen, injured and disappeared. Let's see if I can get this right.**

**_**

"Do you mean to tell us that you are of a similar age to Yamamoto-sotaicho, but can't remember any of it?" The young Captain of the second squad was incredulous. This young punk, a hero of _Seireitei_? And to even think that Captain Unohana would aid such an incredibly silly storyteller was completely surprising. "I suppose you wish to tell us about some injury you sustained against an evil menace next?"

"Soi-Fon. I will have order here," the booming voice of Captain Yamamoto was impressive. "Unohana-taicho, I told you that I wished to interrogate him immediately after he regained consciousness. Why did you converse with this man against my order."

"Yamamoto-sotaicho, you did not order me not to speak with him," her smile held the naive kindness that Unohana was revered for in the Gotei 13. But her fellow captains knew that Unohana was probably one of the only people in existence that would dare to talk back to the Captain-Commander. "You ordered that I should tell you when he regained consciousness. I did so as soon as was possible to leave the side of a wounded, poisoned and exhausted patient. As you ordered, Yamamoto-sotaicho, I healed him."

The captains in the room had varied in their reactions. But none were overly shocked to her Retsu Unohana stand up to the Captain-Commander. They were however highly confused when the next remark slipped off her tongue.

"I found traces of a neuro-toxin in the base of his brain. He has a massive supply of _reiatsu_, which he maintains by absorbing all loose _reiatsu_ in the vicinity, and that is what has kept it at bay. The toxin has worn itself out, possibly over a period longer than a millennium. And he is half Quincy. He is Isamu Miyaoka Ritter, Shigekune-kun."

The eyebrows if the captain-commander found new roosts on his forehead. Although, Zaraki didn't seem to care, and Mayuri still looked pissed and exasperated, and Kyoraku simply pulled down on his straw hat. Besides these three however, there was a universal look that infected the faces of the remaining five captains. Even the noble Kuchiki clan captain could not help but widen his eyes at that last statement. Probably less because the Lady Unohana had just used a very personal honorific, than because he recognized the very ancient lineage of the Miyaoka. And for a noble shinigami house to mix with a human one? This was abominable in the proud eyes of Byakuya Kuchiki. And for Shunsui Jushiro, hearing the name of Isamu Miyaoka rang a bell back to his first history lesson at the newly instituted Shinigami Academy. But the general state of shock could be summarized by the loud sigh of, "Eh?"

"Unohana-taicho, please, we cannot make assumptions with this current situation. You will ignore your personal feelings in this matter, please."

"Excuse me," the voice came from the man standing very awkwardly, front and center. "I thank you for considering me so important, but if I'm not welcome here, then I'll just ..."

"Just what, stranger?" Again the commanding voice of the man in charge resounded throughout the room. "You will not leave this place, until we decide you are not a threat to the welfare of _seireitei_, and the real world. Now, if you are truly Isamu Miyaoka, you will show us your _shikai_. Now."

"Firstly, again, I don't know what my name is, besides that I was told it by someone who claims to know me. And second, old man, do not threaten me. I will show you my _shikai_, and then, if I am still not welcome, I will leave this place. For good. I don't want to trespass. I'll go back to the desert from which I came, or back to the void where I awoke. But of my own choice. I do not take orders from anyone, because I am not some soldier that you can intimidate. I am a knight who knows true pain, battle, and carnage of the enemy. I protect those in need, and those who have done no wrong, and I refuse to be insulted or interrogated. By my own honor I swear it."

Taking his staff in hand, though it was in front of ten people that he knew were his equals, or at least damn close to it, he began to rotate it over his head. Certain Captains reached to their own _zanpakto_ hilts, as if to warn him, but it didn't really matter. Not anymore. His people skills had not been the greatest before his long sleep, but certainly now, after spending the last 500 years alone, he had no social skills at all. And certainly no patience of any kind.

"Although, if what Lady Unohana says is true, then I never did fit in here anyway. My first encounter here got me poisoned. My second got me stabbed. And this is my third encounter with you beings. And yet I bore no threat, nor did I harm, even accidentally any of your race. All I wanted was an identity, and though I thought I had a grasp on it, obviously there are still doubts. You have only two choices to make, Captain. Either I show you, and then I stay, and you help me fill in the gaps to my past," he had almost gotten emotional there. He'd have to watch that. "Or I show you my _shikai_ in its entirety, and I leave. Peacefully, or by whatever means I deem necessary."

With the final warning in place, he decided to show them exactly what he meant. With an impressive display of skill, the spinning staff was brought behind his back, around to the front, and as it came around again, he stopped the rotation by seizing one end and letting the center handle land on the opposite shoulder. It snapped in half, and as the one half fell to the ground behind him, he flipped the half in front of him around and gripping tightly to the handle, spun around and caught the handle of the remaining piece only inches from the ground. And as he gathered _reiatsu_ in his hands, he remained in his current pose and watched the faces of the captains around him, and saw fear in some of their eyes. Indignant, he concluded that showing off here was mandatory. Releasing the compressed reiatsu in his hand through the two halves of his staff saw them immediately shatter in an explosion of dark blue _reiatsu_. Finally standing from his long pose, he gathered _reishi_ beneath his feet, and awaited a response. Any response that would tell him to stay, stay and fight, or leave.

All he got was laughter from the crazier captains, stern looks from Soi Fon and Byakuya, and a cross between surprise and indifference from the rest. Unohana smiled, and put her hand up to cover her mouth in case she giggled. And Captain Commander Yamamoto cracked a rare grin, and and let out a muffled "Heh heh heh."

"That is the _zanpakto_ of Isamu Miyaoka. But are you truly him I wonder. Perhaps you and I should exercise a little. As we used to when you were just a child. However, you had a very distinct style of fighting and, should you fail, it will not be that you are not wanted, but that you will die." Again there was a slight grin and eyes opened just enough to hint at a challenge. And, Unohana thought, almost a mischief. No, that couldn't be. Or could it?

"I wouldn't mind repaying a little of this place's hospitality with a little of my own. Where? No offence but I don't think this place would be a smart place to fight me, not judging from your _reiatsu_."

"HA, HA, HA. Of course. Follow me young pup. Try and keep up." The booming voice resounded through the room and then disappeared in a flash of _shunpo_. Isamu followed with a high speed _hirenkyaku_, and mild hiccup of a laugh all his own, leaving behind nine very interested captains. They all had their reasons, but as it was all followed, Captains Zaraki and Unohana in the lead, one laughing, and one annoyed. As eight captains appeared around the training grounds now occupied by the inferno of _ryujin jakka_, they heard the battle cry of a man, and saw the leaping of flame. And strangest of all, they saw their Captain-Commander being pushed back.

"What are you doing old man, if you truly knew me you would know that these flames you made of your own _reiatsu_ will never touch me."

"What? As I remember, you helped me temper these flames to pierce all things. Aaargh," and he reached forward in a violent thrust, almost impossible to see, even by the current audience. A neat circle could be seen in the dirt behind Isamu. "And as I recall, you never could counter that move."

"I may not remember it, but my body does. I knew exactly what you were going to do the moment you drew back your arm," he said through a maniacal grin. Then, reuniting his staff and sealing it in an iron embrace, he settled his emotions, appreciating this opponent. He was a old man, but obviously no push over, with a beard bound in silk, hakama released from his shoulders, and sword engulfed in flames. This might be fun. Though it was real hot around here now. Even though he knew it was just ignited _reiatsu_, and really wouldn't be able to touch him, the physical heat was extraordinary, and his own _reiatsu_ was only tempering the flame. " You think you can keep up with me old man? Or should I give you a few love taps to speed you along?"

"If you should be so lucky. If I cannot keep up with you, then it is certainly the day I have grown old."

And as all this banter ensued, the battle had not stopped. Captain Yamamoto was contending with Isamu's style of switching styles very rapidly, between his twin katana and the steel shaft that didn't stop in its assault on its target. However, the heat had started to get to Isamu, he was panting and sweating, and although he was enjoying the warmth of a built fire, this was not a pleasant experience. So drawing back his staff, he used his _zanpakto_ to channel the _reiatsu_ saturated in the surrounding air into his palm. This next bit would be some real fun.

"Hadou 63, Raikouhou," was as quickly spoken, as it was executed. And charged with electricity, an enormous column of energy shot towards the captain-commander. "Got ya."

"Not quite, young one."

The movements of the two combatants were fluid and efficient. The swings of Isamu's staff were placed to try and move his opponent out of position, while Yamamoto was looking for a single hit to end this duel. A swing and a quick parry brought Isamu underneath the oppressive blade of Yamamoto. As he pressed down on the young man, he increased the _reiatsu_ available to _ryujin jakka_, and the flames rolled around Isamu, gadually being absorbed into his own supply of _reiatsu_. The heat still started to bake his skin a tan color. With his free hand, Yamamoto quickly tried to take full advantage of the situation by enacting a hadou number four. As the strike of lightning struck Isamu, he cracked off the free end of his staff, and broke the outer casing behind his old friends knee. Yamamoto knew that the lightning made of reiatsu was not going to pierce Isamu, but it would make him lose concentration for an instant. An instant he couldn't exploit as his right leg collapsed from under him. After two more countered opportunities from bakudo 63, winding binding chains, and several hadou 54's, abolishing flames, the climax of the battle exploded with a series of spinning blocks and counters of both weapons before a near hit for each of them forced them to take a _shunpo_ step back before launching themselves together once more.

And as the captain-commander swung his blade towards the neck of his opponent, he did not even see the staff swing at his head. They both stopped just before the impact would have put down their opponent. So ended the sparring session between _Seireitei's_ oldest member, and the only sparring partner who could avoid being burned by _ryujin jakka_ while still going on the offensive. Isamu Miyaoka was back, and much stronger than Yamamoto ever remembered.

"I don't remember you being this powerful, young one," Yamamoto sheathed his sword as he spoke, than began to tend his hakama and haori. "You have grown, even though you were sealed and preserved for so long."

"You feel very familiar, like I've fought you before. That heat, and the sword strikes, I knew them," he said, unconsciously reaching for his right leg. "You were my friend, at the very start."

"One of the few, young one. I am surprised that you could keep up after all this time. I have have 2000 years of combat experience beyond you."

"Yes, but I was taught well, and I spent the last 500 years in hell itself. My _zanpakto_ has released all its powers to me as well. So even my _bankai_ has been refined. Still hurts like a bitch though."

"So you did master _Bankai_. I had heard from the Quincy that it had been an interesting sight, perhaps I shall examine it myself at a later time. Until then, would you join us again. Your reputation as a powerful warrior was overshadowed by your hybrid status. In our current situation, we have fought with the last remaining Quincy for the salvation of our both ourselves and the human race. Will you use your strength once more for the 13 Court Guard Squads?"

"Well if you're going to beg, then..." He didn't quite get to say yes before Captain-Commander Genryuusei-Yamamoto burst into a hearty laugh.

"Come then, we shall reconvene the meeting of the captains and discuss what position you should fill. You were part of the 3rd squad back then."

"Yes, I remember now, Lieutenant Takazani was always coming after me for fighting the others. I was under Usuromi Hakame-taicho. The 'Marigold.' I remember their faces now," He was quite happy that his memory was returning.

"Nakame-taicho's name was Tsuromi, and she was the 'Misery Marigold' my young friend. She gave both you and Masaru many a scolding. And if you are remembering now, then remember what happens when you threaten your training _sempai_," The two walked back to the 1st squad's hall to continue their conversation, while the other captains conversed on what just happened before their eyes.

"He fought equally with Yamamoto-sotaicho? Did I really see that happen?" Ukitake was in an honest shock, while Byakuya and Soi Fon next to him just stood analyzing the high speed fight they had witnessed. Zaraki was the only one to immediately pursue the newcomer looking for a fight, Unohana following closely behind, giggling softly. And as the rest of the bewildered captains walked back to the meeting hall, the general consensus was that they hoped he was an ally. Ever since the bounts, more and more high level opponents had been appearing out of nowhere. This had been an age of conflict, and had forged several captain-level lieutenants, and solidified some of the captain's skills of leadership and combat. This newcomer was far stronger than many of their previous opponents, and if they finally succeeded in making another powerful ally that could actually help instead of harm, this could signal a change in their luck.

With all the events that had happened in the last year, this had been the most brutal period in time for those in charge of the Gotei 13. They had lost captains to betrayal, lieutenants to combat, and their pride as the undisputed military force of the three worlds. It hadn't helped their subordinates that their leaders were occupied fighting high level opponents and countering strategy, instead of drilling and training, teaching and improving their squads. Kurosaki Ichigo and his real world based friends were helpful, and they had done a great service to the Gotei 13, but they were not a squad, or part of one. What they did, they did as regular human individuals, not as members of a disciplined army. The Gotei 13 did not have many allies, and every individual with responsibilities felt that weight everytime the entered combat. Perhaps this new individual could add some much needed strength and leadership. And with the captains reassembled into the massive 1st squad barracks again, they would find out exactly what they needed.

"Where is Kurotsuchi-taicho?" The Captain-Commander switched from personable, back to commander, and was obviously not pleased to find one of his subordinates missing when he had not dismissed them.

"He disappeared after you stepped outside, Yama-jii. Perhaps he's out to lunch," the obvious duality of the statement amused most of the captains, though only a couple dared crack a smile. "How troublesome."

"In light of this new event, there will be a special assembly of the Captain's exam to see whether this man now qualifies as a ranking officer of the Gotei 13. Are there any objections?" Yamamoto was not one to chase after his captains. However Mayuri would be dealt with later.

"One, _sotaicho_," the voice had come from an always alert, always formal captain of the 2nd squad. "This man has no memories, is half human, and has only his strength as a virtue. Putting him in as a Captain is like giving a captain's position to the substitute. He has probably done some great deeds in Hueco Mundo, but how could he be qualified to lead a group of our shinigami?"

"I may be able to remedy that," the surprising voice of Mayuri Kurotsuchi in a good mood put everyone into a state of silence. Again. "His symptoms are those of a chronically brain numb patient. He has not used his mental faculties for an extremely long time, so the _reiatsu_ he was sealed with has never been changed. The mind has gotten so used to that _reiatsu_ that the _reiatsu_ itself has become the connections for his neuro-synapses. It's wonderful, fantastic. When you were in Hueco Mundo you absorbed hollow _reiatsu_ that was incompatible with your own. Coming here and absorbing massive amounts of shinigami _reiatsu_ have helped your condition, however there is only one thing that will let you regain your complete memory from the moment you went into the seal."

"Which is?"

"A Quincy. Your unique physiology requires a direct infusion of Quincy energy to reboot your mental functions. This will remove all memories post-stasis unless those areas are protected by a barrier. Which I would be only too glad to provide for a modest fee."

"Mayuri, I didn't know you took patients on for money," Kyoraku was clearly needling him. "It's a shame to see all that genius go to waste."

"Silence imbecile, I mean that I will do the operation if I am allowed to study him upon his regaining his memories. I promise I won't be as invasive on his body as I will on his mind. What do you say Quincy-_kami_?" The application of god at the end was clearly a shot at his hybrid status.

"Kurotsuchi-taicho, you will proceed with the procedure, provided that you have the skill to ensure that he is unaltered in any other way," Yamamoto began, "Otherwise, I may have to revoke the status of the Research and Technologies Institute as a 12th squad project and give it back to its creator. Am I understood?"

"Pfft, provided I have the skill? Do you not realize who you are speaking to? You will see, he shall not even have a single mark on him when I am done. Then you will see just what I am capable of," Mayuri could not help but have his ego baited. Gone were all thoughts of studying physiology and chemistry of a shinigami-Quincy hybrid, now all that remained was doing the quickest, cleanest surgery ever recorded in the _Seireitei_. As much as he insisted that he was the superior scientific mind, his actions sometimes betrayed the childlike setting that held his mind and _zanpakto's_ appearance.

"It is settled then. _Kido_ corps will prepare the _Senkai_ gate, and Isamu Ritter will meet the last Quincy in the real world, and we shall convene the special captain's exam in three days. I trust this settles all objections," when no one else spoke Captain Yamamoto concluded the meeting with a gruff, "Dismissed."

Unohana and Ukitake decided to accompany Isamu to the 12th squad facilities to undergo the procedure. Although they were there to make sure Mayuri kept his promise, there was no need. Even Unohana was impressed with the speed, accuracy and flawless nature of Mayuri's surgery. He could be quite efficient when he wanted. The scalpel's he used were unique and better than anything the 4th squad had in their inventory for especially dangerous surgery. While Unohana placed an order with a supplier she inwardly detested, Ukitake examined some of the specimen jars around the room. While some were interesting, some were strange, and others were just creepy. As his anxiety rose, he broke down in a coughing fit, doubled over, and unable to move. While a 12th squad walked behind him with a mop, Nemu picked him up and, and placing him over her shoulder, she ran him to the nearby basin of hot water and some towels. And with Mayuri still shouting at his staff to clean up the mess, and Nemu oblivious attitude to Ukitake's pride, Isamu and Unohana walked to the _senkai_ gate.

"So you will be accompanying me to the real world?"

"Yes. I will also be introducing you to the group of people associated with the last Quincy. Although I wonder if this will work. He has lost his powers due to an overuse when fighting Kurotsuchi-taicho."

"If there is even a trace of _reiatsu_ in him, I will be able to absorb it. If Mayuri is right, then I will only need a small amount. Once my _reiatsu_ comes into contact with it, the threads linking my memories together will awaken and replenish themselves. Like introducing a substance in the body to shock it into restarting. While im enjoying your nurturing companionship, it would be nice to know you as a friend should."

"Isamu-san, I hold nothing against you. We shall be there in a short time, would you like to hear a little of what you have missed?"

"But, without the barrier protecting these new memories, I'll just forget when I meet the Quincy. There is no need to exert yourself."

"Its fine, if you forget, I will have to tell you again."

And with a final smile she led him down the corridor to the real world, where the memories might just resurrect themselves in the Knight of the Shinigami.


	7. Chapter 7

***Bleach, good story, just not mine***

**First of all, names. Kuju no Suchiro is having the 'no' dropped. (I edited the previous chapters now.) Same with the bankai name as well. (Changed my mind here too. The 'no' stays in the bankai) Also, sorry about the inconsistent chapter lengths, I'll try to improve that. And incase you haven't noticed, im using reiatsu for pressure, and energy. I like the way it sounds in bastardized Japanese. I don't have to tell you to use common sense to understand the context of the phrase.**

**Read an review folks, when no one does, I feel as if you're not reading the story. Of course if you are not, then I need to be committed for talking to the voices in my head. Again.**

Ishida Uryu was still trying to activate his Quincy powers. His experience with the final Quincy form had left his body like a cloth that had been stretched too far. Unable to return to it's previous state. He had experienced a small success with the Quincy battle accessory, and very limited success with creating a Quincy version of a grenade. But unfortunately, Ishida still could not find a way around the fact that his body could no longer hold _reiatsu_ of any measure. He could sense _reiatsu_, so he knew his body was absorbing it. But there was no way that enough could remain in his body so that he could form and hold a bow. He had tried shock therapy, inserting moderate to heavy doses of liquid _reishi_ into his system, but it leaked through him like a sieve. What hurt him more than anything else was that he had thrown away his powers in favor of revenge, and not in the way of the Quincy. As he stared away from the waterfall, he began to sense an impressive _reiatsu_ appear in the morning sky. Very powerful, yet very controlled. Ishida would have said it was the tip of the iceberg, but he realized it was only a shinigami, and went back into a meditative state, trying to fill the gap where his power as a Quincy used to reside. Too bad Ichigo was probably going to get himself in yet another mess, only without his Quincy guard to back him up.

_

Ishida had been right about Ichigo being in a mess, but having egg yoke and rice cover his orange hair was not exactly what he had in mind. Yet another wonderful wake-up call from Isshin had created chaos in the Kurosaki home. Karin had been preparing to make something for Ichigo before he went off to school, but her father instead upset the tray she carried and it landed, just like Isshin himself after Ichigo's quick response, on a head. With the screaming voice of Ichigo resonating throughout the neighborhood, it was not difficult for Retsu Unohana to locate and arrive at his location, Isamu in tow.

"So, where are we now Unohana-chan?" The almost playful attitude brought a smile to her face as she knocked on the door.

"This is the home of Kurosaki Ichigo, substitute shinigami. He is friends with the Quincy boy we seek. It is the easiest method to find him."

"Seems lively in here," was the observant remark. It was entirely accurate, as evidenced by the loud crash followed by a loud "Baka" in a female voice. The fact that Unohana and Isamu were not in _gigai_s didn't seem to affect the loud knock that Ichigo answered. And it certainly did not help his state of shock when he saw a Captain of the Gotei 13 standing at his door.

"Good morning Kurosaki-san," was the kind greeting. "Would you be able to accompany me on a short excursion."

"Uhhh, Unohana-taicho, I...uh...well..."

"Unohana-taicho, we would be happy to walk with you," this voice had come from a small dark haired girl standing behind Ichigo. The inflection in her voice reminded Ichigo that this person was someone to be respected at all times, and that he was indeed going. "Ichigo! Baka!"

"Ok sure. Where would you like to go Unohana-san?"

"Would you take us to Ishida Uryu, the Quincy? I have some one who would like to meet him. I'm sure Ishida-san would like to meet him as well. Kurosaki Ichigo, this is Miyaoka Isamu, known among the Quincy as Isamu Ritter."

"Hello, pleasure's all mine. It sounds like you're having a good time here, but if you don't mind, your Quincy friend is the last chance I have to regain my memories. And I may be able to help him. I hear he has a small problem with activating his Quincy powers. I may be able to train him as recompense."

"You can bring back Ishida's Quincy power? That's great. He's out by the waterfall again, he's still trying to train by himself. I'll only be a minute, I gotta get out of this body.," Ichigo ran as fast as he could, grabbed Kon, and after vigorous shaking, swallowed the small green pill he yielded. Opening his window, and stepping out, he called out to the two visitors before he _shunpo_'d towards the outer edges of Karakura, "Follow me, he'll only be there for the next half hour or so, but it'll only take us a second."

"Ichigo, wait up," Rukia called out. 'Damn it Ichigo, not all of us can keep up with you' ran through her mind as both he and his guests disappeared towards the horizon. As Rukia's pill landed in her stomach, and her black hakama appeared, the chipper personality immediately took over with Ichigo's two sisters, ushering them towards the large room for a game of mahjong.

And as Rukia tried to catch up, the trio in the lead spotted the boy Quincy trying to establish a bow in front of a waterfall in the middle of trees and amidst rock outcroppings. He was not successful. Stepping down to a spot just in front of Uryu, Ichigo quickly introduced the man in front of Unohana.

"You are using _Hirenkyaku_," exclaimed an astounded Ishida. "And you have no _reiatsu_ to speak of."

"That's cause my mother was a Quincy so my body autonomically absorbs, unconsciously, all the _reiatsu_ in the immediate area, including my own. My name among Quincys," he had to pause from his kicked back, easy going way of speaking, just for a moment to look back at a reassuring Unohana before finishing, "is Isamu Ritter."

"You are a Quincy? Where have you been? I had thought I was the last one. Why do you wear clothes of a shinigami if you are a Quincy?"

"It's kind of a long story, but, first, you wouldn't be able to exude a little _reiatsu_ would you? Even a small amount?"

"Unfortunately no. I was using a _Sanrei_ gauntlet and during the battle I achieved the final form. I'm unable to produce or hold any _reiatsu_. Why would you possibly ask that anyway. Kurosaki-san, what's going on?"

"They think he might be able to restore your Quincy power's."

"Not quite. I don't know if I can or not. I was placed in a Quincy stasis seal over 2 millennia ago, and my mind's connections have gotten blocked by static _reiatsu_. If I had a small dose of another Quincy's _reiatsu_, my memories might return. I was a prominent Quincy back then apparently, so I may know how to reverse your condition. But if you can't produce..." He never got to finish speaking when Ishida interrupted him with a commanding voice and a small silver tube.

"I cannot produce and hold _reiatsu_, it's true, but I can purify and refine it. As good as any Quincy _reiatsu_, if you absorb this, it should have the same effect. I warn you, this is concentrated liquid _reiatsu_, you will fell light-headed for a few moments." And then breaking the seal, Ishida emptied the vial of crystal clear liquid on top of Isamu's palm. The stream of pure energy never touched him. About an inch from his skin, it evaporated and rose in a vortex of shining vapor that gradually funneled into Isamu's palm and was then redirected to his head.

As Ichigo and Unohana watched the scene, Rukia appeared on the scene in time to see Isamu fall to the ground in a heap and Ishida fail to catch had fainted and was now in the throes of seizure on the ground, Unohana behind his head, looking concerned, Ichigo and Ishida trying to hold him down. Ishida was failing cause he had no _reiatsu_ to call upon for strength, and Ichigo failing because when he grabbed Isamu's arm, his _reiatsu_ was being drained. After a short time, only about ten seconds he stopped moving and Unohana began to perform a checkup on the still unconscious man.

"The _reiatsu_ has taken effect, but it happened to fast for his mind to handle, and it shut down. When he awakes, he'll need someone to remove the remaining barrier in his brain, but until then, he should sleep for some time. Thank you very much Ishida-san. Would you like to accompany us to Urahara Kisuke's shop? His mind is currently in a state of confusion. He is not in physical danger, but his mind needs time to accept that it no longer depends on the static _reiatsu_ that has made up the connections for so many centuries." Picking up Isamu effortlessly in both arms, Unohana led the way to Urahara's shop, all the while thinking, 'You had better be all right in there Isamu-kun.'

_

"Unohana-taicho, this is an honor. I had heard that you were in the real world, and you come to my shop, with a guest of _Seireitei_ no less." The sandal wearing owner to a small shop stood with a black cat in hand, cane in the crook of his arm, smiling at the long time captain of the Gotei 13, knowing exactly what she wanted. After unfolding his fan in front of his face, he asked what may or may not have been a serious question, "Would you like a room with a view, or would you prefer to camp for tonight in my all inclusive wilderness package? You won't find it anyhere else."

Giggling, Unohana mildly replied, "A room would be most suitable for our current situation. Also, may I trouble you for..."

"The towels and water, as well as refreshments are already in your room. Ururu will show you the way, and relieve you of your cargo if you wish."

"That will not be necessary, Ururu-kun. I will follow you to the room please," the still sweet voice of Retsu Unohana never took any breaks, but inside her mind, she was very worried. If he could not sort things out quickly, the resetting of his mind could end up confusing the rest of his memory patterns altogether. If that happens, he'll be exactly like a newborn baby. A clean slate. While Unohana knew little about the chemical makeup of his mind right now, she did know that he was fragile right now. Extending her hand over his face once more, she began to seek out information on how the transition was progressing. In her mind's eye, she could see the chaotic flow of static _reiatsu_ in his mind being washed away, but the new _reiatsu_, looking bright in her own mind, was not merely clearing awaythe stale connections and links. If left alone, it might wipe his mind clean. This was the time he needed a fixed point to rebuild and reorganize his memories on. Letting tendrils of _reiatsu_ extend into his mind, she took control of the barrier set up by Mayuri. With a soft whisper of "_kai_" Unohana opened the barrier and felt it shatter apart. And amazingly, it work exceptionally well. She could feel the connections reestablishing themselves, _reiatsu_ flowing more evenly, more controlled, shut off in some areas, and with a greater flow in others. Instantly relaxing, Unohana withdrew her _reiatsu_, and sitting upright, she motioned to the onlookers at the door that they could enter if they wished.

Ishida, Ichigo, and Rukia all entered and took seats on the opposite side of the sleeping mat as Unohana pulled the covers over his body. "He'll be just fine now. When he awakes, he will not know where he is, nor will he remember you. His mind has cleared all of his memories and patterns and reorganized them exactly like they were before the Quincy placed him in stasis. We placed a barrier around his memory patterns in _Seireitei_ that I just released now. To him, he will have just been in the operation chair, and had a barrier placed to protect him. He will be prepared to hear you all out, and will be fully coherent. However, if he is too drained to sustain the conversation, I will ask you all to leave for the day, and then tomorrow you can return and we will hear the story he has to tell."

Unohana left no room for doubt that she was serious about kicking them out. But, the anticipation in the room could be both felt and seen in the lack of motion of all the parties seated around the unconscious man. And as the next hour passed, they sat patiently waiting, until Unohana recommended that they go home and come back later that day. While she remained beside him, the human group went to school, ate lunch, went home, ate their dinners and did their homework. As 7 o'clock rolled around, Ishida headed back to the shop, to find a conscious, laughing Isamu sitting upright with Unohana, who also had a smile and was laughing. Unable to interrupt such a scene, he just looked on as they discussed what had happened to him, what he remembered, and how it felt to go through a passage, and open your eyes to find yourself 2000 years later with an old friend.

"Excuse me," coughed Uryu, knocking softly on the doorpost, "I heard someone talking in here. I don't mean to intrude."

"Not at all. It's a plea...Are you the Quincy? The Quincy boy that revived my memories?" seeing him nod, he got straight to business, "Well then, I must thank you, you have given me my life back. Although I have a lot to reconcile, I know that your clan would be proud. It's still hard to accept that the Quincy are gone. Where I come from, they are a part of everyday human affairs, an honorable race of warriors, both with _reishi_, and with the physical weapons. We were known as defenders, and protectors of the weak and the innocent. To think that they are all dead now...What happened to them? We have been talking of the past, but what of everything that happened in between?"

Both Unohana and Ishida looked at each other, neither one bitter about the incident, but both wondering if this was the right time. Both agreed without speaking that it wasn't.

"Isamu-kun, this is probably not the right time to speak of such things, remember, Ishida here needs your help to regain his powers of a Quincy. Can you help him?"

"Yes, is it possible you know how to rekindle my Quincy flame. I have been trying to form a bow for several weeks now, but I've had no success."

"First things first. Exactly how did you lose your powers? I need to know exactly what you did."

"I was using the _Sanrei_ gauntlet given to me by my _sensei_. I maintained the bow for 7 days, and acquired mastery over the gauntlet and traveled to the _seireitei_ where I fought a Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi..."

"The freakish clown?"

"Yes, he had my grandfather killed so that he could experiment on a Quincy, and then picked his body apart like a specimen. He even went through his own daughter to attack me. I broke the seal on the gauntlet and attained the final form. I defeated him using the heavenly wild suit puppet, and later collapsed due to another combatant when I was weak. When I woke up, I had no powers, and I was unable to regain them."

"I see," Isamu now began the bad news, "Then you should be very happy to be alive. To survive the collapse of your own Quincy powers on themselves is amazing. The loss of your powers results from the fact that you gained final form unnaturally. Your body wasn't prepared for the enormous influx of _reishi_ that you could now control. As this was the case, you subsequently lost control of that siphoning ability. You didn't have the ability to let the reishi and your own reiatsu overflow, instead of pressurizing inside your body. That pressure dissolved your powers because they could no longer control what was in your body. You literally exploded. Think of it as you being a sealed container with a small hole at the top and a cork stop. If you can't remove the cork and the pressure builds and builds, the top will eventually blow apart. You will never be able to use your Quincy powers unless you can reseal the container that holds them. I'm not sure how though. I was a Knight in the Quincy Order of the Bow for a very short time. While I know the weapons and abilities of a Quincy soldier, I was not privy to the abilities of the templars or the other high level Quincys. But to be honest, I had never even heard of a Quincy surviving the Sanrei gauntlet's seal being broken. When we trained together, they took years of training to be able to withstand the 7 days and nights necessary to master the Sanrei, and once they achieve that, they too are given the title of Knight, and the status that title affords. And you say you can use the _ransotangei_ as well? Had you lived in my era, you would be a highly ranked officer in the Quincy order. I'm sorry, but that's all I can offer you."

"I understand." Though his words were tempered in confidence, his emotions were thrown into the abyss of despair. He had actually held hope that this newcomer would be able to help him, and those very hopes had been deflated. "My _sensei_ told me that I would lose my powers, but I broke the one rule that came with the glove itself. I have no one to blame but myself for the loss. Thank you for your time."

As he stood up to leave, Isamu had one more thing to add, "Ishida-san, one final thing. There is a Quincy warehouse in the old city of Tokai. You can find it by looking for the Quincy bow atop the five tipped Quincy symbol. Should you ever regain your powers, you will find a fully stocked arsenal of Quincy weapons there. It was created and sealed by my order, and I was the only one privy to it's location. It would still be there, and it would have enough weapons there that you would never need to go anywhere else even if you had to equip an army. I can't think of a more suitable way to thank a young Quincy who has served humans alone for so many years. The last Quincy should have a place to guard his secrets. I cannot thank you enough young Quincy."

So it ends, thought Ishida. And leaving the room, felt the calm that usually resided in his mind. Perhaps he should seek out this arsenal of Quincy weapons. Perhaps there was something that he could use. Perhaps this person had not wasted his time all all. Perhaps this was the answer he needed.

With Ishida gone, and Isamu's memory restored, Unohana now set at the task of explaining what had happened over the many years he was frozen in time. This was not as easy as it sounds. While this was ancient history to Unohana, to Isamu, no time had passed at all. To him, he should have just stepped into the real world with his unit of Quincy Knights and the High Templar. Instead, he now also had memories of the last 500 years of wandering, fighting, and loneliness. His mind was still trying to decide which identity to depend on. The happiness of the ancient world, with his friends, and the sorrow of losing them contended with the urge to withdraw. The need to step back and overview the situation from afar. He knew that he had to merge the two, but it was as if someone put a laminate sheet of writing over top of another. You know that they both make sense, but to see them overlap is confusing and illegible. He had to do something to clear up how he felt, and with the sweet voice of Unohana behind him, his head in her lap, he fell into sleep once again, his brain desperately needing time to filter all this information.

_

In Hueco Mundo, Aizen had not been relaxing. Though his espada were currently undefeated, he knew that trend would not last very long. Captain Yamamoto alone could probably destroy most of them on his own. Not that that would matter. Like the shinigami, or the Vaizards, the hollows here were far too easy to manipulate. The organized structure he had formed was just a method to control Hueco Mundo, and what better way than using an enemy as a distraction could you possibly use to completely decimate any and all resistance. Yes, the top four espada were obviously physically powerful, and Ulquirra was a potent mental power as well, but even though they were strong, their lack of vision, their lack of purpose made them easy to control. For example Grimmjow could have been beaten Noitra in a one on one fight, but then he might get out of line and go after the others above him. That would kill him, and the structure might collapse. There were huge differences after espada 6, and there were going to be no survivors among the espada after this war. That was the whole point. And they were all more than willing to just do as he ordered.

There had been a legend however of the first _Vasto Lorde_ pushing more and more _adjucas_ to evolve. He had formed the first cohesive army of Hueco Mundo. Barragan had told him of this army as having hidden themselves away in Hueco Mundo to get away from the weak hollows and menos who followed because of their _reiatsu_. Made up of the 4 strongest _Vasto Lorde_ ever coming into existence by the aid of another, and the only remaining apprentice of the first _Vasto Lorde_. And since there was one point in Seireitei were 7 _Vasto Lorde_ that found a way in, and made a mess of the place, his story made sense.

It had been called the War of the Vasto, and had earned these beings the name _Vasto Lorde_. Several captains, and their lieutenants had died in that assault, but they succeeded in preventing the loss of life from spreading to the civilian population of the _Seireitei_. The _Vasto Lorde_ of that war lost two of their number, and three wounded when they disappeared. Aizen knew the history books said that the remaining captains had pushed the _Vasto Lordes_ into defeat, but history is rarely proved accurate when it comes to recording victory and defeats. If they had indeed left, after causing an incredible amount of damage, then one of two things happened. Either they were losing, and they were under a commander that knew when to retreat, and they succeeded in escaping. But then, why hadn't they returned to finish the fight? Or, possibly, they were looking for something. The truth wouldn't be found in any shinigami textbook, nor in the library of the most secure shinigami facility, but Aizen wanted to know where this group of high level _menos grande_ went and why they never returned. And more importantly, could they be useful.

The arrancar opened an entire new level for hollows, but in exchange, they gave up some of their primal nature, it took something from their former hollow selves and destroyed it, leaving a void. And though hollows are so named for a reason, the negative emotions and motives give them a reason to do the gruesome work that they do to humans, and when they lose some of that need, their emotions pile up, causing more and more anger, fustration, loneliness, and so on. When those emotions are left alone, with a very intelligent person, they can be quite the asset. Having access to these raw _Vasto Lorde_ might be a good way to gauge how much more powerful his own arrancar had come. Besides, it was about time to put an end to the human world resistance. With nothing left to guard the human world, Yamamoto would have to split his forces again, leaving some to guard _seireitei_, and some to guard the human world. That would be the time for annihilation of all opposing forces. Then he could finally move on to objectives that truly matter.

Stopping in front of a large canyon, riddled with caverns and fissures, and populated by nothing. Perfect. If there was one thing that was more difficult than anything else, it was holding back all the time. Holding back intellect, physical power, _reiatsu_, all required enormous self-control. And it exhausted you. When you could have a place where you didn't have to, it was refreshing. When that place was populated by those who were on a similar level as you, and without the constraints that Aizen placed upon himself, it was damn exciting. If this was the place that held the fabled Vasto, perhaps his plans could be accelerated, however little it would matter. Aizen might enjoy himself for the first time since that little Ryoka boy tried to get up after being nearly severed in half. He loved spirit in his opponents. And the real world might be made into a bit of a mess, but he was going to enjoy a little chaos in his opponent's strategy.


	8. Chapter 8

***Bleach, will sadly never be mine, though I did offer it a very nice ring, she belongs to another. Alas, what to do? I know, knock up a make believe fiction about fictitious characters.***

**I've had a sneaking suspicion that the Vasto Lorde had not as yet made an appearance yet, even in the top espada, although numbers 1-4 are obviously very powerful. Im operating on the assumption that as you gain power, you must relinquish something in return. So a Vasto Lorde _forced _to become an arrancar, in my opinion, wouldn't be as powerful as one that followed their instincts, achieved their maximum potential, then removed their masks. Hence the reason I introduced the 4 Vasto Lorde as enemies in this story. I hope you guys don't mind the relatively short chapters, but I think its easier that way. Any complaints, you can take them to the complaints department, its in the review area. Compliments go straight to my ego, in the review area.**

"Isamu-san, you couldn't do anything," was the disappointed response from Ichigo. "Damn, I got all excited for nothing."

"Unfortunately, no. He lost his powers due to an overload. That can't be fixed with any of the techniques I have even heard of. Sorry if it seems I deceived you, but at the time, I honestly didn't know if I could help. Now at least I could offer him some recompense, even if it's largely inadequate."

"No," he said with a sigh of a breath. "You offered, and that makes you a friend. At least in our minds, right midget?"

As Rukia's brow wrinkled, clearly irked, and a hand whipped towards the back of Ichigo's head, slamming him into a plate scrambled eggs and fried noodles. The humor of which was not lost of the rest of the audience. And so Ichigo sat, once again, with egg on his face, beside a laughing Rukia and a puzzled Orihime. Chad sat stock still, and Ishida sat looking highly irritated by the antics of his companions. Unohana, Urahara and a certain black cat completed the circle of comrades. No one even gave a thought to how awkward the situation really was. There was a literal relic sitting in front of them. As of now, there had never been anyone who had survived an extended stay in Hueco Mundo, and yet he claimed to have spent centuries there, fighting, hunting, and sleeping. And yet here he sat, calmly, even cordially answering questions and laughing at jokes. Although most of the kids seemed unaware of this, or at least hadn't given it much thought, the older shinigami residing at the table knew exactly what was happening, that his state of mind was as fragile as thin glass.

Isamu was going to mentally collapse unless he could come to terms with what had happened. He had, for all intents and purposes, died for almost 1500 years, after seeing his own mother and best friend murdered brutally. He awoke alone and in the dark, and spent the next 450-550 years in enemy territory under constant bombardment and threats, and after finding people, his first three encounters had been mistrust and inhospitality. He was still trying to explain what ad happened to him. He needed time. And more than that, Isamu needed a purpose. Kisuke Urahara knew what the mind was capable of. That's why kido came so naturally to him, cause he could skip the part with mentally associating words and reiatsu, and go right conversion of reiatsu into power. But limits on the mind were an individual's burden. This was obviously a strong man, but how strong he would prove himself to be relied completely on his own faith in his abilities. Urahara's thoughts were magically translated to both Unohana and Yoruichi.

"Ichigo, come with me, we're going to train. Now." Ichigo had learned long ago, not to mess with black cats. Especially when they could kick your ass.

"Orihime-chan, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, perhaps it would be a good time to let Urahara-san help you out with inter-communication between yourselves. You will need it for the journey ahead," was the polite tactic employed by Unohana, and quite quickly implemented by her junior. "Isamu-san, perhaps it would be a good time to reconcile with your zanpakto. You two have not spoken in many years now. I must get some rest as well, so that I can be ready for when you wish to return."

"It's fine Unohana-chan, I don't fear being alone here. And thank you, for everything," And with a parting smile, she left. 'Now, its been a long time Kuju Suchiru. Are we gonna talk about what happened? Or are you just going to keep ignoring me?'

_

"I was not ignoring you."

"The what the fuck were you doing? You give me access to _bankai_, to all your power, and then not tell me a word about what is going on?"

"Because I could not."

"Don't give me that, you could have at least prepared me."

"If I had, would you have found this any easier? Would you have come to realize that your purpose has been lost? You cannot hold onto vengeance forever, Isamu."

"Suchi-chan, why didn't you tell me who I was?"

"Because we had never been so close before. We were alone in the deserts of nowhere, and you did not even need to make a sound to release me. It had been all I had wanted. Eventually, I forgot about our names, and what happened. I didn't want to bring the pain again." The soft voice of his _zanpakto_ always calmed him. And as much as they were separate entities, they were still the same. She appeared to him as a female goddess, refined, almost a doll like appearance. He hadn't understood it at first, wondering why his _zanpakto_ appeared like this, until his _bankai_ was created. Then he understood her appearance and her lady like features. It was a constant transformation from raw to refined, from protection to aggression, all the while keeping the beauty of justice in his very soul. But he saw her, not as a woman, but as the true friend she had been for so many years. Now she too carried the pain of lost time, and lost bonds. And it showed in her voice. "Please, lets continue to work together Isamu-san. I want to protect you, and all you hold dear, perhaps even those you will love."

"You left me alone. Not for a day, or a week, or even for centuries. I didn't even know my name. But I knew yours. When I was stuck at the entrance of that cavern, defending against that _adjucas_ and his minions, and I started talking to you just to hear something other than a roar of a hollow, you didn't respond once. And what hurt the most, though I didn't understand it then, was that I knew you could hear me. I felt like I should have gotten a response. Even though I had no memory, I was missing something. And then, out of the blue, you appear once, in a dream no less, to tell me that your power is mine. To tell me that _bankai_, and the second form were mine to use. And you disappear again. How am I supposed to trust you now? How can we possibly fight as a team?" By his time his voice gotten higher, his tone had gotten very sad.

His inner world was never one of extraordinary heights, exceptional beauty, or anything really special. It was plain, efficient, practical. The stone boardwalk running through a desert, with a small bridge over a river and a single tree by its side was illuminated by a huge circle of light creating the effect of daytime. But now, as his mind ran itself into the ground, as he degraded himself for his weakness, his world's circle of daytime began to shrink. Shrinking until only a diameter of 20 feet surrounding him was left. In a real desert, the moon and stars give light, but no heat. The desert cools to sometimes freezing temperatures, and the lizards, small animals and insects all come out to feed. In the inner world of Isamu Miyaoka, nighttime in the desert meant complete darkness, for no celestial bodies existed. The cold was unbearable, far too cold for anything to live in, even if there was life here. And like all _zanpakto_, as the mind of their partner collapsed, and the inner world became unstable, _Kuju Suchiru_ became afraid.

"I promise, I never meant for you to be hurt. I'm sorry. You must figure this out, let me help. Please. I hate to see you in the dark here. I hate the cold, and the snow. When your mind is dark, your motives unclear, when your heart is hard, it gets so cold in here. Please, no, don't let me go..." As the hurt voice faded into the darkness, so did Isamu's mind. Wandering through the cold of his own thoughts, he realized just how alone he had become. His family was all dead, his best friend, gone. His clan, the Quincy were extinguished, his title holding no meaning. His house, the Miyaoka, was dissolved. Yamamoto an Unohana were there, true, but they changed. Yamamoto had gotten old, and Unohana had grown up. Was it his fate to be the tragic figure in his life? He had fallen as a hero 2000 years ago, and then spent hundreds of years as a lonely hermit, now he gets to spend the rest of his days as the relic.

And then it hit him. For the first time he truly understood what _Kuju Suchiru_ was. It was not a blade of pain, but a reflection of his own torn heart. A heart of two origins that can never completely mix will always be in pain. _Kuju Suchiru_ was his reflection. This kind of pain was his burden to bear. It didn't really matter anymore, this loneliness was his purpose. He existed to be alone, to fight the battles no other could, to protect that which needed a savior and to do it without interfering and making more victims. He had done what needed to be done 2000 years ago, and he would do it again now. No matter what happens, steel does not break in the wind, it bends. And the groaning sound it makes when it is pushed beyond it's strength, that was the sound of _Kuju Suchiru_. He had to have the fortitude of steel, to bend, but never break. To support without being too rigid. To curve himself over those around him, so that they do not have to endure the oppressive impacts from around them.

The Quincy's had given him the name Ritter? So be it then, he would live up to his name, he would live up to his mother's ideals, and he would embrace the pain.

The blinding quickness with which the desert light returned startled _Kuju Suchiru_ and frightened her for an instant, until she realized that he had found his purpose once again. The stream began to thaw and flow once more, the tree grew it's leaves, and the snow faded into the dust. Perfectly simple. Just as it should be. Not every shinigami had to force its _zanpakto_ to submit, sometimes, such as in the case of Ichigo, Aizen, and Retsu Unohana, the zanpakto will choose to release their power even to an unready partner, because that is how their relationship has grown. In the case of Isamu, it had been because he had no pretentious attitudes about his own power. His intelligence, power, and inner strength all had limits. Not only did he acknowledge these limits, but he willingly submitted himself to them. His hybrid status afforded him the luxury of knowing just how far he could grow, how far he could push himself, and at what point his own power would spike. Like the desert, his inner world had no twilight, only night and day.

_

"Who the hell are you shinigami? You're a little outer your realm aren't you? Get the fuck out of here before one of us feels like moving." The voice had come from one very lazy _Vasto Lorde_, Brecha. And she did not appear to be in a very good mood. "Unless you think you can stand toe to toe with the fucking kings of Hueco Mundo. Course I haven't fought a shinigami in such a long time, but this might be fun. Try not to die, ya fucking bastard."

And as Aizen took his time unsheathing his sword, the female menos had drawn very close. Too close for Aizen's comfort. "Shatt..."

He never did get to finish that sentence. Before he could release his _zanpakto_, she opened a hole beneath his feet, and he fell knee deep into the blackness. With a scream of fury not heard since spiderman got his ass kicked by the green goblin, she laid into him with her feet. Only managing two strikes before he brought his arm up to block, she went for a descending kick to his neck, only to have it blocked by his _zanpakto_. "You are a strong one, aren't you?"

"This is not my first time fighting the _Vasto Lorde_. I think you're much more intelligent than the average though, so shall we discuss matters with less violence?"

"Why, so you can hypnotize us? I've heard all about that little technique of yours. You took out Barragan's entourage and made him one of your henchmen. I have no intention of letting you release that _zanpakto_, and I have no intention of becoming an arrancar by the _Hougyoku_. If I had wanted that kind of power, I would have long ago torn my own mask off. Now get the fuck OUT!" Possibly the most inconceivable part of this entire script for Sousuke Aizen was that as she wound up her leg, charged with the red glow of a cero, the three _Vasto Lorde_ behind her were all smiling wickedly. Further, they were actually laughing at him when she made contact. And since Aizen was not the type of man to be talked down to, he began a phrase he had not uttered in quite some time, "Ban..."

The next thing Aizen would have said sounded nothing like the guttural cry that rang out through his throat. He had not made contact with the ground from the first kick when he attempted to speak, and he still had not hit the ground when the three _menos grande_ appeared before him and made several impacts to his midriff. This battle was not going well. Aizen may have been very powerful in his own right, but because he could not release his _zanpakto_, he couldn't fight one of them as a superior, never mind all four of them. And so he made sure the four never saw his face again. Before he proceeded to fight zero squad, he would need a little more power himself, and his subordinates would have to be strong enough to fight on at least an equal footing as distractions. These four, if modified by the _Hougyoku_, could be made into his top espada, and then he could get rid of that useless trash from number 5 on. But first he had to survive this encounter, and _shunpo_ with a little _kido_, aka Concealing Light, made escape a reality, though it left his ego bruised.

"Fucking trash," was the only sound after the quick retreat by the fallen shinigami. "That thing controls Barragan the great? The self proclaimed king of Hueco Mundo? What a fucking joke."

"Brecha, why must you swear so much. He's gone now, why press the issue. We have peace, finally, let's get back to enjoying it. How long has it been? We were due for an intruder after these last 300 years. If you have so much energy, go hunting the the meno's forest. Maybe you'll find another _Vasto Lorde_ who won't crumble under your _reiatsu_."

"This coming from the rock himself, the irrefutable champion of killing his own kind." The sarcastic remarks made to the man with the scales covering his spine, and spikes coming from his knees, rendered the remaining two menos incapacitated with laughter. Raising her eyebrow at them, and realizing they were in fact, making a mockery out of her, she merely shrugged, "I'm going to the real world. This place is boring, maybe there'll be something to see out there. It's been a long time."

"Fine, just don't come crying back to us if you get into trouble. Those shinigami still don't know what they're missing, and I don't want to deal with that old fuck again. Those flames of his are the things our kind are made of."

And as she opened the _garganta_ that led to the real world, she couldn't help but let her base instincts wash over her. There had better be some fucking fun waiting for her. With trembling excitement running through her body, she jumped with a _sonido_ and slide of _reiatsu_ through the passage of nothingness, and into the sun once more. However, this Sun was not that of the real world. And the being before her was neither human nor shinigami. It's reiatsu was arrancar. It's pale face and green tears were kind of attractive to her, but his passive stance belied the fact that he was ready to fight if he had to. "Welcome to Los Noches. Would you follow me please?"

"What the hell is this?"

"I diverted your _garganta_ here, to offer you a chance at incredible power. If you would follow me, I'm sure you would like to meet..." He didn't get to finish his introduction because the woman standing before him was now beside him, spinning on her heel and bringing her elbow into his face. The thud of her elbow cracking his jaw gave her a small amount of satisfaction, but the fact that his knees didn't buckle gave her even more. She might get a little mileage out of this one. Swinging her knee around to the back of his, she succeeded in sweeping him off his feet. "What's the matter boy, can't you keep up?"

Ulquiorra was not prepared for this type of hand to hand combat. He hadn't started to unsheathe his _zanpakto_ when she swept his legs out from under him. This muay thai style was dangerous, especially for someone like him that specialized in mid range combat. He did know his way around _sonido_ though, and that was the only thing that saved him from the finishing arm of the _Vasto Lorde_ before him. "Oooh, looks like someone taught the toddler to walk. Hehehehe. Is this a joke? Come on, you arrancar piece of shit, fight me or I'll just leave you in a pool of your own blood, whatever color that might be."

"I was not sent here to fight you, I would rather propose cooperation. Perhaps you'd like to think about ..." He was once again cut off by an attempted blow to the stomach, however, this time he was ready, blocking with his half drawn _zanpakto_. She relented long enough for him to see her grim smirk glaring at him, and then grabbed the back of his head with both hands and bringing up her knee to towards his face. Again he expected it, but didn't have the reflexes to completely deflect the blow and took a grazing hit to the side of his face, breaking the skin and nearly breaking off his ear. The pain was intense, like scraping your knee on the pavement, but he was steadfast against his opponent, not showing just what damage she had done. "I think I have gauged your strength, and you don't stand a chance against my released form, so I ask that you please accompany to Aizen, and he will show you what power truly is. I thi..."

"Oh?" she interrupted again, this time irritating the 4th Espada, "You think you've seen my power kid? They don't call me Brecha for no reason."

As she spoke, the ground opened and swallowed him up to his thighs, immobilizing him, and scaring the young espada because her reiatsu was suddenly much more sinister and condensed. "You fucking children. Always in such a rush for power that you ignore the fundamental basics of being a hollow. We are built on fear, pride, and sadness. You were made from desperation and destruction. I can see right through you, you little bastard. You just jumped at the chance to grab power quickly, and wallowed in it. I can feel you are much more powerful than most, maybe even a good partner for me in your most primal form, but don't ever think you are superior because you have that _zanpakto_ at your side. At the very least, not for the remaining five seconds of your life."

The humming screech that emanated from her signaled what Ulquiorra knew to be a cero, but as he saw her gather the energy required for that action, he saw something that confused him. The energy was not merely gathering before her outstretched finger, it was in a whirlpool getting ever smaller, until the finger finally pointed right at him, a small ball of purple energy nearly silent. As she spoke the next phrase, and in the half second after it, time slowed for the forth espada to an absolute crawl. "You're gonna love this, _Cero Absoluto_."

The _Vasto Lorde_ never got the pleasure of seeing a new hole placed in the general vicinity of his forehead because the moment it was released, and the low thrum could be heard, a foot flew towards the inside of her elbow, bending it just enough to make the unique purple bolt of light miss Ulquiorra by mere centimeters. "Huh, who are you, another of those annoying little brats?"

Her bone white mask had only the cracks throughout to make up eyes and a mouth, but it covered her face, head, and neck, all the way down to the cleft between her breasts. While the rest of her body was covered in bandages and dried blood, her mask was untouched, as smooth as polished marble. Even though there was a sword's edge against I, she neither flinched nor stopped moving, instead, using a reverse spin kick, sent the blue haired assailant flying backwards. While it wasn't much, it gave Ulquiorra enough time to escape from the trap under him. Rising, he gathered his massive _reiatsu_ together, and launched a _cero_ that defied sanity itself. Though he didn't know it, he had a strength at least on par with the third espada, if not then at least the second. The only reason Aizen had placed him in the forth position, was because he was far too intelligent to be trusted with too much responsibility, and should he somehow find himself in a position of opportunity, Aizen didn't trust him to act in the interests of the former Captain.

The _cero_ hit her head on, and while her tremendous _reiatsu_ shielded her from the biggest mass of power, she soon realized that he was no pushover. It hadn't had any focus, and the energy was unstable at this magnitude, but this was impressive for one so young. He might actually be capable of using _Cero Absoluto_, at least with some coaching and enough time. Her admiration was cut short though by a sound like nails on a chalkboard.

"Grind, _Pantera_."

Panting, she had time only to turn her head before coming in contact with a shin covered in white bone. The grunt that escaped her lips was far less than the battle cry ripping from the 6th espada's onslaught. She took two more shots from Grimmjow before grabbing the next offending arm, and holding it still before her. Brecha never got to respond with force however, because the quarto espada had swung his sword at her midriff, being blocked by a bandaged forearm. The three of them stood there for what seemed an eternity, shaking with the required effort to maintain the status quo, and trying to find some way to gain an advantage.

"Well boys, it appears you arrancar trash aren't as fragile as I had thought. Perhaps this could be fun. Well? Come on. AH HA HA HA." The laugh was of a high pitch, and as charged as the reiatsu in front of her chest rallied itself and began to mold on its own into the shape of an axe, a dull purple axe. "_Cero Manifestado, Hacha_. Let's see if you are as strong as you want me to believe."

With a blast of _reiatsu_, she propelled her two assailants back a step, enough to grab the Celtic shaped axe with her right hand, and backhand Grimmjow to her right. No one had the chance to move however, because two voices both rang out quite clearly, "_Cero_"

Two beams of energy impacted the same point, namely Brecha, converging and amplifying their damage. As the gold and pink energy subsided, the four espada see a burnt and bleeding _Vasto Lorde_. "That was impressive, even by my standards, but this is getting silly. You all just keep showing up, and its becoming irritating, I'll be back, and when I do, you had better pray to whatever you want that I'm not the last thing you see. Little bastards."

That was the last thing any of the espada saw, but Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were close enough to hear a very mild _'kai'_ before the axe she held exploded into a blast radius of purple and orange cero. Once the blast subsided, Zommari Leroux was unconscious, while Nnoitra was on his back, weapon more than an arms length away. Ulquiorra was conscious, but badly burned, and across the crater at his feet was a barely breathing Grimmjow. He had taken the worst of the explosion, but his bone plates protected him from internal damage.

"What the hell was that?" came from the fifth espada. It was a pity that no one could answer him, because no one recognized what she had done. So they were left wondering about those strange techniques they had seen, all hollow, but all as foreign to them as _kido_. That was just a _Vasto Lorde_, a simple _menos grande_. Why were 4 arrancar like them, one of them released, completely out of their element? It had taken two of their strongest just to pin her down, and then two more to create their biggest _ceros_, just to hurt her, and then it had only been enough to keep her from fighting, not to stop her.

Aizen was not going to be pleased, but it was besides the point, namely that the espada, the ten blades of Hueco Mundo, were inadequate against a single _Vasto Lorde_. This was disquieting, and disturbing for the young arrancar. They were not used to being defied. The days of peaceful existence in Los Noches were at an end, the days of their complete superiority were over. So dawned the only adversary in the history of Hueco Mundo to infiltrate Los Noches alone and escape in one piece.

_

Brecha had not expected to be diverted. The fact that she had not even noticed the change in her trajectory through garganta was obviously because of that emo kid's skill. But to be attacked by four arrancar and take several hits from their cero had taken it's toll on her. She had been reckless and used too much _reiatsu_ on misses. She knew better than that, after all, she had gotten so strong, she didn't even bother to fight anymore. Maybe that was her problem, she was out of practice. This was all wonderful, but the fact was, those last attacks had drained her, even injured her. And her mask had resonated, making her dizzy. She felt like sleeping, but knew better, she had to get someplace safe first. And then, all four of them would have to discuss this Los Noches shit. And then, she'd...

With that final thought, Brecha fell through an opening in the fabric of _garganta_, and into the sky of the real world in a haze that signaled the collapse of her conscious thoughts. She fell fast, and she fell straight down. And since she was not human, no human saw her. Fortunately for her, Isamu was not human, and had no prejudice when it came to saving a life.

"Got ya. You don't look so good woman. And being naked is not anyway to travel. These burns don't look so good either. Unohana-chan, over here," he called out to a now disturbed, and visibly surprised shinigami Captain. "It appears we won't be leaving yet. Do you think you can heal her?"

"Isamu-san, that is a..."

"I know Unohana-chan, she's a hollow, and if she is here to fight us, then fine, but I have never left a wounded being to die, nor have I killed an unconscious opponent. I'll take care of things myself, if thats what needs to happen. Will you help her?"

"Of course, I have never left someone to die on their own." Which was technically true, although if it were up to her, this hollow would have been given a merciful and quick finish. Unohana hated to see suffering, especially to heal someone only to kill them, but this was Isamu, and his ideals were not those of a shinigami, but of the old order. "Please, put her down in the park, and I will look her over."

"She is strong, and has a mask Reifujin, but I don't think she is a hollow after all, she has no hole."

"What?"

It was true, this woman had no hollow cavity anywhere on her body. And though Unohana couldn't deny that the mask was most definitely that of a hollow, could it be that she was like Kurosaki-kun? There was only one way to know for sure. This week was definitely becoming one of the most eventful since Ichigo and his friends had interfered in Rukia Kuchiki's execution


	9. Chapter 9

*Still don't own bleach, which explains why I still have stains on my shirt. Oh, wait, wrong one, I don't own Tite Kibo's Bleach either.*

**First off, sorry about the formats. I just noticed my fonts and Italics aren't translating from my files to these ones, and my spaces betweens scenes are being removed, damn it, so I'll try to fix that. Also, my last chapter, I made use of some new techniques, I'll explain those here, just to clarify.**

**Cero Absoluto-Absolute Zero**

**Since cero is simply zero in English, it stands to reason that it implies negation of anything in its path, which would explain the burning it causes, I decided to create a refined cero, a focused beam of energy made by taking a regular cero and narrowing the focus to only an inch or so. I'll leave the potential damage to your imagination, but in my mind it seemed worth the mental effort.**

**Cero Manifestado-Manifested Zero**

**Not an exact translation, but this sounded best, I wouldn't mind hearing about what you think of the idea. The vasto lorde are of human size, and don't have zanpakto, so why wouldn't their higher level abilities include an arsenal of barbaric weaponry with the destructive capability that was so ominously foreshadowed by Yamamoto when he explained what menos grande groups there were.**

**Last thing, Brecha is a Spanish word, sorry I couldn't come up with a better one for her. Her hollow powers are reflected by it, but I'm not sure about were I'm going with her yet. She might be a pairing, she might be an enemy, or maybe just friendly, who knows.**

**Anyway, on with the show.**

Aizen sat on his throne, smiling, at the four espada before him. "So Ulquiorra, you failed."

"My apologies Aizen-sama, unfortunately I was not strong enough without my released form and the ability of _my cero_. I was unable to find her reiatsu in the passage. Either she has died, gone to another plane or world, or..." Ulquiorra paused for a moment, considering himself the ramifications of what he was about to say, "or she is far more powerful than any known arrancar in Los Noches."

"I see. Grimmjow, you released your zanpakto inside Los Noches, and you were unable to harm her? And Nnoitra, I expected more from someone like you. Let this be a lesson to us all then. The espada must become more powerful, and either you will do it, or I will bring in others to replace you. Dismissed." Though he said this with a smile and in a serene manner, Aizen was actually quite worried. His 4th through 7th espada had been fended off by a single menos grande? Perhaps it was time to use his primera espada. No, should Captain Yamamoto get a grasp of the power level of his top espada, the strategy of the situation could change. No, things would stay as they are, but if these _Vasto Lordes_ were to return with malicious intent, Aizen wanted to be ready for them.

"My my, Aizen-sama, neglecting to mention your battle with the _Vasto Lorde_ woman?" Gin was probably the only one who could mock Aizen and get away with it. Had he said it when the espada were present, there might have been consequences, but Gin knew this already. Gin enjoyed living on the edge of a volcano. Nice and warm, but don't try and put a lid on it.

"We may have to take a more proactive approach to these menos, Gin. Having them as allies would increase our strength dramatically, and they may even survive to assist against the zero squad. They will return. When you encounter them Gin, don't hold back, I still need you to help execute my plans."

"Aww Aizen-sama, I didn't know you cared." Gin called out as he chuckled to himself. Things were going to get interesting again in Los Noches.

_

_

"She's been gone a while now. We should probably go get her."

"What are you talking about, she's stronger than you. She's more likely to kill you than take help from you. Let her get it out of her system. Just because we of the Caste have earned this rest, not all of us want it yet."

"He's right, just enjoy the peace we have. Besides, you sound weak. Like a human. It's not like we're family, she can do as she likes."

"Shut the hell up. We can't afford to lose her strength. She completes our peace, and its damn boring around here without her. I can't spar with you, I'd die. And I'd kill you, Fern, any way you look at it."

"Obviously. Even those shinigami could kill me. Yet I'm the only one to be uninjured after our little excursion."

"Both of you, shut up. Phengen, Fern, is this uneasy nature the result of idleness for so long, or have the plugs not fully grown into your bodies. Do as you wish, if you truly want it, just don't bring anything back with you. I happen to enjoy this life, and you had better not spoil it." The dark in his eyes reminded them that he was still a hollow, and quite capable of killing without hesitation. The response from Fern was playful enough that it didn't draw _that_ kind of attention, but did elicit wide eyes from her two companions, "Mirigh, you sound like a hollow yourself."

_

_

"Who the fuck are you? Where the hell am I?" Her next scream was one of more rage than fright. "SHINIGAMI!?!?!"

Hearing the scream, Isamu appeared far quicker than most could think, if for nothing else than to protect Unohana and his guest. "What's wrong? Unohana-chan?"

"She is awake. And it seems, feeling better."

The woman had sat straight up, not seeming to care that she was bare-ass naked, only a sheet covering her lower body. Isamu clearly was not immune to it, although the smooth white mask covering her head wasn't exactly the turn-on that struck his fancy, and he blushed a little, as did Unohana, although to a lesser extent due to the smile she now sported. Their guest wanted nothing to do with this little innocence game. "You had better answer me, or I'll lose patience with you."

"To start, you fell into _my_ arms. Had you not been unconscious, I would not have brought you anywhere. Since you were injured, my friend Unohana here healed you. My name is Isamu. Perhaps you might return the favor and tell us who you are?"

"Brecha," she said without any gratitude or moderation in her voice. "Why'd you heal a hollow? Are you retarded or do you think you could keep me as a pet?"

"Nothing of the sort Brecha-chan. I have no interest in killing the innocent. And I'm not aware of any crimes committed by you, so unless you have indulged your hunger for humans, I have no reason to harm you."

"Fine, then I guess I'll be going then." As she tried to rise, she felt a pain in her abdomen, and subsequently sat back down again. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_."

"Brecha-san, I have not finished healing your wound yet. Please remain still."

"While she heals your wound, would you tell me how you were injured? Were you attacked?"

"Hmmm. Why the fuck should I tell you?"

"Cause I'd be willing to help you."

Looking at him skeptically, she couldn't help but wonder what he was. He wasn't a shinigami, he had no reiatsu, yet he wasn't human either. "I was attacked by the arrancar pets of that shinigami in Hueco Mundo. I was about to finish two of them, but two more came and caught me off guard. You still gonna _help_ me? I plan to go back and crush them. I'll teach them to fuck with me."

"Isamu-san, she seems lively, but perhaps I should fully explain the situation as we know it with Aizen, and his espada. You should know it as well, Isamu-san." Unohana now proceeded to explain in detail what happened with the former captains, Sousuke Aizen, Kaname Tousen, and Ichimaru Gin, and what organization they had arranged in Los Noches, the fortress of Hueco Mundo. She also explained about the known facts of the matters surrounding the arrancar and Vasto Lorde. "So you see, if you are against Aizen and his army, you would be welcome in Seireitei, at least as an ally. You could fight him with us."

"Huh? You want me, a _Vasto Lorde_ of the Caste of Seven to fight beside the shinigami? Forget it. I have had enough of Seireitei."

"Fine, but would you at least leaving Los Noches to us, or coordinate your fight with us? There are more powerful arrancar than those you faces most likely, and it would be wise to take advantage of a strategic plan instead of acting rashly."

"Pfft, I can handle myself, I don't need you to baby me. I was born in violence and death," her voice had begun to rise in volume, and lower itself in tone. "I think I know what I'm doing, but do you know what you have done by bringing me here? I am a _Vasto Lorde_. We wouldn't give a moments hesitation about killing you and your girlfriend here. I could snap her neck and be at your throat faster than you could..."

She didn't get to finish that sentence because there was a dark shaft in front of her eyes. "You might have had the strength to do that at first, but not right now. Do not make threats that I would have to deal with."

As he stared into her eyes, Unohana stared at him. That had been much faster than she had thought possible. She was not the most powerful captain of the Gotei 13, but she was one of the more perceptive, and she had not seen him move a single muscle to bring around that staff of his. The reiatsu of his girl was impressive as well, she wasn't recovered half-way yet, and still Unohana had to exude more of her own reiatsu to compensate. This was like being with the Captain-Commander. And the Caste of Seven, that could be none other than the first hollows to be called _Vasto Lordes_, the ones who had invaded Seireitei, and left just as quickly. The legend had it that it was then Captain Yamamoto's reiatsu and bankai that had frightened them away, but Unohana now knew better. And this woman was not acting like a hollow at all. She was angry, hurt, obviously frightened by this new display of power, but the coldness, the brutality, the darkness of the reiatsu, was not there. If anything, Unohana would compare her more to Kurosaki Ichigo than to a hollow. Was she acting human?

"Che. Fine, whatever, just heal me and let me get the fuck outta here. I'll be outta your hair soon enough. And what's with you? You don't have any reiatsu to speak of and you're faster than me? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I am only half shinigami, my mother was a Quincy, so I have reiatsu, but my body absorbs it faster than I can exude it. I'm absorbing all the reiatsu in the immediate area. Which gives me the opening to ask, what are you exactly? You don't feel like a hollow, but you have a mask, your reiatsu is refined, not as rough as an arrancar or a hollow, and you have no hollow hole." He said this while slipping his staff behind his back, gripped by the chain.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed looking for it," was the witty response, and drew a considerable blush from Isamu and another laugh from Unohana, "but I think that it might be more appropriate to see me as a completed hollow. A hollow is unable to draw on emotions like love and concepts like hope because of their creation in pain, and suffering through their deaths. As _gillian_, _adjucas_, and _vasto lordes_ we are able to draw on all the individual hollows that we absorbed and consumed. Their emotions and motives drive and fuel our own. I myself am a gathering of tens of thousands of hollows, all born out of dark and sinister emotions, I am their avatar and consciousness. While a single hollow drives the evolution of _Menos Grande_, we cannot avoid influence from the others we consume. Me and six of my brethren invaded Seireitei and took from it the lives of captains, beings almost as powerful as ourselves, and used their existence to complete our own. When we did so, we changed. We found peace in our hearts. Of course not all of us survived that consumption, but those that did, including me, exist for ourselves now. The rage and emptiness are gone. I have peace. I am complete."

The long-winded answer of the woman-shaped hollow both stunned and left the two at her side unable to contain their surprise. Unohana couldn't believe that the first _Vasto Lordes_ were even in existence anymore. They had disappeared and never returned, they had been assumed long dead. Isamu had never thought of them as a more evolved form of hollow, much less capable of becoming more, dare he say it, human. Their combines response was an understandable, "What?"

Which of course drew a sneer from their patient. If hadn't lasted long because loss of concentration for Unohana caused the pain to return, which was not intense, just surprising. She was hurt worse than she'd thought, that combined cero had penetrated her abdomen and allowed the concentrated reiatsu of those two to enter her, causing damage to both her body and her reiatsu network itself, making self repair nearly impossible. It had been pure luck that the pinprick of a hole had been made, but that was the beauty of an ambush, it took advantage of an enemy's openings made by surprise. And this time it had worked perfectly, she would be dead if it weren't for this shinigami freak and his woman. "Fuck, woman, get it right."

"Sorry, Brecha-chan, please stay still," Well, she recovered fast, thought Isamu. This woman was a high level hollow that had waged war on Seireitei itself, and not only lived, but prospered because of it. She was the enemy, and she was being healed by them? This was insanity. Unohana had been right, he should had ended it when he first saw her. But his Quincy pride saw something else, longing, need, helplessness. She was far weaker than her body's strength would allow her to show. This woman was no mere hollow anymore, she had evolved to the point of regaining her heart, and if there were more like her, then this was truly a new race of beings. She was a different being, one aside from her mask. And the Quincy did not kill the weak.

"So doesn't that make you separate from the _Vasto Lorde_ caste of _menos grande_? Aren't you something more? Take off your mask, live as that something more, live as..."

"I live as I like. Take off my mask? What the hell is your problem? You throw away your zanpakto first. It ain't happening. I ain't one of those sons of bitches in Los Noches, and I ain't one o' you. Nor will I ever be."

"Not even enticed by power, huh? I guess you are truly past your hollow self. Or are you just being contrary to the shinigami?"

"Oh fu..."

"Brecha-chan, lay still. Please," out came the Unohana magic. Patients don't usually disregard, if they knew what was in their best interests. Fortunately, Isamu didn't have to witness his long time friend get upset with a patient. "Thank you. Isamu, please wait outside while I finish this treatment, then we will depart for Seireitei."

"Of course. Brecha-chan, if we meet again, I hope it will be as friends, and not as the enemy. I leave that to you. I defended you when you were weak, but I expect more of you either as my friend or foe, please remember that." Quickly exiting before she could reply, she was left laying in the care of the Seireitei's finest healer. Ironic position for the highest evolved form of the hollows. Though the open invitation to be his friend was making her think, what was the reason I sought a 'heart'? Wasn't it to complete myself, you give myself a way back from the darkness, from the abyss of her self-will? So what did she will? What choice did she have? What choice did she want?

Thinking on such things made her 20 minute treatment seem like a few seconds. When it was done she got a smile and a quiet goodbye from the shinigami woman before she sonido'd out of the building. Right past an impassive Isamu. Why the hell had he saved her? And why did he over to befriend her? If he had intended to harm, or betray her, he wouldn't have caught her in the first place, and even if he had, he could have ended her life at any point. He rescued an enemy from death, just to save a life? What the hell was wrong with the world? This was fucked up. And it was time to return home.

Opening garganta, and stepping through, she caught a last glimpse of Isamu Ritter, and thought about what it might be like to call him friend.

"Isamu-san, shall we go?"

"Of course, Unohana-chan, we wouldn't want to keep Yamamoto-senpai waiting." While the playful banter was superficially funny, and enjoyable, they both knew what had happened was more disturbing than meets the eye. "Besides, I think it's time I reclaimed my homestead in the name of my clan."

"You wish to have the Miyaoka residences returned to you Isamu-san?" asked a curious Unohana, stepping into the Senkai gate's threshold, "You are welcome to it, I will have it transferred back to you when we return. The grounds have been properly cared for, and the manor complex is in a completely maintained state."

"Thank you, Reifujin-sama. But they will no longer belong to the Miyaoka. My clan is that of Ritter. The name was given me in death, it seems a waste to throw it away so easily. Besides, how better to honor my father and his family than to present the shrine on the hill with a knightly guardian."

Laughing together they entered the passage back to Seireitei.

_

_

**So ends chapter nine. If you're wondering about that last comment by Isamu, its kind of a pun. Miyaoka means shrine hill in Japanese, and Ritter is knight in German. Hope you appreciate it. I'd like to know what you think of this character, Brecha, the hollow with Muay Thai, and a kick ass cero arsenal. I have a general idea of where to take this and the final outcome in my head, but it ain't carved into stone, so let's hear it. I'm fucking sitting in a Vancouver airport surrounded by a bunch of noisy kids, so I'm a little agitated, sorry if this chapter isn't very good, but, hell I got to have something to do. Anyways, any questions or comments, please review, its getting kind of sad for me, fuzzibunniez is the only reviewer. Ah well, I guess its my own fault for not being very good at this. (how'd ya like the pity card, come on folks, I'm dyin here) Also, I'm going to write chapter 10 on the flight to Hawaii, so expect chapter 10 to be uploaded at the same time. Haha, you don't pity me anymore.**

**:P**


	10. Chapter 10

***If I said I own bleach, you wouldn't believe me. Not to mention that I would be sued should the real owner ever, for whatever reason, choose to read this and be mortally offended at my bastardization of his chosen form of art. In any case, don't own it.***

**_**

"So, you arrive on time now Isamu-san." Old man Yamamoto obviously was enjoying this new, mature Isamu more than he would admit. "The Captain's exam will take place tomorrow, be well rested and prepare yourself. Until then, you may roam _Seireitei_ as you wish, provided you respect the bounds of the division head's authority. This is not the days of old Isamu, do not step out of line here, or I will punish you myself."

"Of course not old man. After all, you do want me to lead a part of it."

"Only if you survive the examination."

"Yeah,yeah,yeah. Old man, I'll be there." As Isamu walked past the Captain-Commander, he grinned, knowing that he wasn't going to take it easy on him. Although the test part could be fun. "Unohana-chan, should we check out my old home?"

"I suppose that would be wise Isamu-san." Unohana was obviously enjoying this moment of normality, considering that they had just encountered an old enemy of _Seireitei_. And helped her. Something Yamamoto need not know for the time being.

"Unohana-taicho, may I speak briefly with you?" Yamamoto went back to his serious tone of voice, that of her superior.

"Of course _Sotaicho_. Isamu, I'll be right there, do you remember how to get there?"

"I think so. If I get lost, I'll just ask those stealth force agents for directions." He disappeared in a flash to the amusement of both his old friends. He hadn't lost his skill after all that time after all.

"Though it is your turn for the Captain's exam, I think it appropriate to put another captain in your place."

"Is that so. May I ask why?"

"He knows your abilities far too well, and it would not be a fair test of his mental capacities if you were to take that portion, so I'm afraid I will have to skip over you this time Unohana-taicho."

"I see." Though clearly disappointed, she understood. She wouldn't be a good match against Isamu's physical strength, and because they were old friends, neither she nor Yamamoto could be an unbiased opinion on his mental fortitude. "Who will be taking my place?"

"We don't usually tell others who the examiner's are, however, you have a right to know in this instance. Soi Fon will be taking Isamu on in the mental challenge, while Shunsui Kyoraku will be testing his combat finesse. Although, I wonder if I shouldn't bother with that test altogether. He has proved his abilities against me. But I guess it can't be helped."

"What squad will he be assigned to should he pass?"

"I haven't yet decided. However, the 9th squad has Hisagi Shuuhei, and I believe him to be sufficient. The 3rd squad has had bad experiences with their captains recently, and I'm not sure if they are ready for another. And Hinamori may be unwilling to accept another captain. We shall see where he is needed most."

"There is one last thing Yamamoto-sotaicho..."

_

_

"Well, well, Brecha is back. Where you been?"

"What do you care?"

"Who else would I worry about? Mirigh said I shouldn't, but It's just so much better having the whole crew together." The sarcastic tones were starting to annoy her now. Even though she normally tolerated such behavior, today was not her finest. "Fuck off Phengen. I don't need this right now."

"Ooooh, what's wrong, sweetheart? Something happen away from us that we should know about? Come on, tell us. Come on you can tru..." The Vasto Lorde with the Egyptian skirt around his waist had every intention of continuing the teasing process with his favorite sparring partner. His mask did kind of resemble the god Seth's. But he was brought from his revelry because his throat wouldn't allow air to pass. Brecha's right knee had brought up right into his neck and snapped back his neck before he could even get his arm up to guard. This was to the sound of Mirigh chuckling and Fern's disbelieving smirk. While they had survived centuries together, they were still hollows at the heart of it all. And the four of them were some of the most powerful _menos grande_ to come out of the melee known as Hueco Mundo.

Mirigh was the obvious leader, though they all had _reiatsu_ so intense, normal hollows just evaporated. He was an intimidating creature. He looked like a man, yet had a torso covered in what looked like a white cloth toga, yet was as hard as bone. His legs and skin were a dark green color, and his mask looked as if it had been formed by a pool of white glue, completely irregular, with a single spike, or horn coming from his chin. He had two more curved spikes coming from his knees, and his eyes were always a shade of grey. Fern stood beside him, and while she looked just as Brecha did, namely like a regular woman, her body was covered in a white vine. It wound around her body covering her most delicate area, then rising and covering her breasts before climbing back down her side and around again to the base of her spine where it found a ladder to climb. All the way to the base of her skull. It looked more like a plaster molding coming from her left leg than the immodest attempt to draw attention to herself that it was. Her mask was not all white, but instead was shaped like a single leaf, withering backwards with yellow lines running up to the point of the top. While she was not the strongest of the group, she was by far the fastest, and had the best stealth ability. Finally was Phengen, built like a bodybuilder, with a middle eastern skirt covering his hips and thighs, the white contrasting with his black body. His mask looked like jackel's head, and instead of hair, his bone like mask cave him a sweeping white pharaohs crown to the top of his shoulders. His nails had grown out straight and each one looked like the one Mayuri Kurotsuchi had on his middle finger. He never wore any shoes, because there were two lines of bone running the length of his feet, coming around the crown of his foot and running up his legs where they vanished beyond his skirt.

While this combination didn't inspire fear right out of the gate, their abilities far exceeded their looks. Each one had fought at least one captain of the Gotei 13, and three of them had killed their targets within thirty seconds. And they had honed their skills on each other for many years, before the plugs that they had stolen from _Seireitei_ had been assimilated into their bodies. These plugs, the missing portion of their existence, had been taken from the shinigami killed so many years ago. Back then, they had been instruments of rage and violence, only brought together by the fact that their master of old was the first _Vasto Lorde_ to exist at all. The only reason they had stayed together was so that they could gather the plugs they needed and bring peace to their hollow natures. After using the shinigami, they left _Seireitei_, and came here to complete the necessary actions. Unfortunately one of them couldn't handle it and went berserk, and was subsequently killed by the rest. One that had been wounded, namely Phengen, healed himself and was the last to have his hollow hole disappear and have his personality reformed. No longer were they driven by lust, pain, anger, and hunger. The emptiness was gone. Or so they told themselves.

"You never learn, Phengen, maybe you ought to take notes this time," shouted Fern. Then, picking herself up from the ground, she walked over to Brecha, chuckling to herself about the lack of clothing. "Brecha-chan, you really don't care that you have nothing covering your body. Want some more wrappings?"

"I'm not ashamed of my body, what the hell do I need clothes for," she said as Fern began quickly forming threads of reishi into a white ribbon 2 and a half inches wide. "Besides, you're fucking naked too, so don't talk to me about 'covering my body.'"

"Teehee, you are touchy today, come now, tell us what happened, it can't have been very fun. Who'd you find in the real world. Someone finally arouse your hollow instincts again?" As mischievous as always, she merely chuckled as she remembered the last time she indulged in her carnal nature. Brecha finally broke her silence and began to tell of her encounter with Los Noches and the arrancar in it, how she was surprised by two of them and forced into the garganta. By this time, Fern was done and had begun wrapping up Brecha with the new cloth. "That shinigami will pay for that. You cannot insult on of the caste and get away with it."

"Hold your fucking horses, I ain't done yet. I passed out when I got to the other side and I was caught by none other than a shinigami/Quincy. Him and his shinigami bitch healed me, and released me. The bastard even offered to be friends." Certain that this comment was sure to draw their attention in the form of a laugh, she then crossed her arms, waiting for the response. Mirigh just stared at her, and Fern finished wrapping things up before starting to giggle. "See, I told you, she found her hollow desires again."

"Ugh, you horny bitch, go fuck up some arrancar or something. He was strong too, he could have taken me on, and probably won since I'm not at 100%. He had no _reiatsu_, but he was faster than I could even see. Not like those shinigami bastards, it was smoother. Che, he offered to be my friend if I wanted to fight alongside the shinigami against the Los Noches crowd."

"You said his name was..." Mirigh was the first to speak.

"Isamu Ritter was what he told me."

"He is the one that killed the first. But he should be dead by now. Why has he come back now? Whatever, it doesn't really matter. If we were still as we were, we'd probably go for vengeance, but I don't see the point. Do what you want."

"I was going to anyway. Maybe another journey to their _Seireitei_."

"If you do that, we'll join you."

"What? I Thought I got to do whatever I wanted. Now you want to babysit me? Just fuck off Mirigh."

"If you go, you cause trouble for all of us, besides, he's already told them about us. If we want to prevent our peace from disappearing, you should make friends with him, and to do that, you need to make sure you survive to meet him. We will go with you."

"Fine, so be it."

Perhaps they were more family than they cared to admit, but it seemed to Brecha that this was more than just Mirigh feeling the need to lead a life with no complications. Was he actually putting her wants ahead of his own? This didn't make sense. At least not to a being that had grown from greed and pride. Maybe these plugs had filled the holes within their hearts.

_

_

"My dear espada, I would like two of you to accompany me into the desert to search for these _Vasto Lordes_ that have so mocked you. I will take care of them myself. Obviously, it is something I should have done myself in the beginning. Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, you will be accompanying myself and Gin. Tousen will take charge until I return. I shall return with more brothers and sisters for you, however, they will not be espada. Instead they will form a second group. They will be incredibly powerful once made into arrancar, much more than any of you, but it would be unfair to my dear espada to remove them just for that reason. They will take the positions of shock troops. You will be their subordinates. Dismissed. Ulqiorra and Grimmjow, you will assemble at the northern gate for departure tomorrow, and then we shall begin our search."

_

_

The Captain's Examination will now commence. Captains Kyoraku and Soi Fon will assist me to see whether you have the ability to lead and defend a squad of shinigami for the betterment of Seireitei. Soi Fon-taicho, please begin."

"Right away, Yamamoto-sotaicho. Sting all enemies to death, _Suzumabachi_. Prepare yourself Isamu-san, this will not be pleasant. Two strikes with this, and you will die. Survive ten minutes here and I will consider a good grade for you." He had taken a stance, and his face was impassive. Good, composure and non-aggression were key when facing an unknown quantity, he showed confidence, but kept his head.

Yamamoto spoke up quickly though, "Isamu, you will not be permitted to use your _zanpakto_ or _kido_ here. For this test, you must simply survive for ten minutes."

"But...fine," he sighed the words realizing that this wasn't going to be as easy as he had hoped. Slamming his staff into the ground, and removing his heavy cloak, he readied himself once more. He wished he still had some of the white armor that he had made so many years ago, but there was no time to form any now, and the old set had long since been broken in numerous fights with hollows. His opponent was no slouch. Though she appeared to be a woman, she had physical strength, and was obviously fast enough to compensate for the size of her _zanpakto_. Close combat wasn't his forte, but he could spar efficiently enough. Then he saw her move. It was only a twitch of the legs, but he knew enough to brace himself for the strike he knew was coming. Her gold and black right hand was the first to reappear, and graze his left shoulder. Though she only drew a thin line of blood, as her hand passed him, she grabbed, and held him with a grip that gave her enough leverage to knee him in the face.

"Looks like you have some reflexes. But you didn't dodge completely. My _Homonka_ has already appeared on you," she explained pointing her released _zanpakto_ at him, and the dark tattoo barely noticeable on his fitted black clothes. "If you are hit there again, you will die. That's my _zanpakto's_ special ability. Better try harder if you want to pass this test. Or at least live to say you failed."

This chick was definitely serious, and she was hiding her reiatsu well, so being cautious was an understatement. However, it didn't stop her from getting two more hits in to the right of the first, and right in his gut, although he had deflected both away from their targets. He started to take a little initiative of his own, and in a flash managed to make her back off a little. Now, he thought, jumping to the opposite of the large hall they were having the exam in. There was a few rooms with stone dividers between them, and maybe if he could take advantage of their strategic value, he might avoid getting pricked again. She appeared right beside him again, damn she was fast, but he managed to block her foot with his right shin, and her gauntleted hand with his forearm. What he didn't see were the three black clothed agents hiding above them. He hadn't sensed any _reiatsu_ from there, and now they were descending on them both, and his arms were tied.

"Shit, I assume I'm not supposed to kill them."

"Who..." Soi Fon seemed as surprised as he had, and broke her old on his limbs. While he jumped back to a defensible position, she hit the ground and leaped up towards them, taking an aggressive stance. He heard a heavy grunt as one of the men fell, and panting as she began to fight the other two. He looked back for his _zanpakto_, but it was gone, with his cloak and the other two captains. There was a sound behind him, and turning, he saw both Yamamoto and Kyoraku fall forward, with their swords in hand, and swords in each of their backs. As more black robed figures appeared behind them, he heard Soi Fon cry out, and she too, fell.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" He didn't actually expect an answer, and none came, but he did now sense the hidden _reiatsu_ of the twelve dark silhouettes. This was going to be weird. And something didn't seem quite right here. Not that he had much time to think, the first of the men had reached him, and began swinging his _zanpakto_ at him. A woman began to join in the fray, but she was different. She didn't hold a _zanpakto_, it was just a katana, he knew by the generic hilt and guard. Perfect. As she descended on him with another blow, he grabbed her wrist and pulled it over his body to parry the first man's blow. Giving it a quick snap, he broke her grip and her wrist and flipped the katana into his own hand. It was a little short for him, but good enough for what he wanted. Engaging the first man once again, he held the sword in check while kicking someone coming from behind him. And taking one hand off the handle of his replacement weapon, he blocked another attack with his bare arm, concentrating _reiatsu_ there so that he barely took a scratch.

Twisting his now bloodied arm, he grabbed the sword and squeezed, shattering it. Reaching forward, he tried to grab his first opponent, but was dodged and sliced from behind just below the knees. He tried to gather enough _reiatsu_ inside his bones to create hadou 4, but found himself unable to change the makeup of the _reishi_. This had never happened before. His next action was biting off three of the chain links around his shoulders. There was no burst of _reiatsu_, and no crushing pressure for his opponents to fight under, but he did have compensation for that. Seen by only four of the remaining stealth force operatives, he was weaving thin strands of _reishi_ all over his body. His arms and legs were covered in them, and his neck and torso looked like they had blue netting on them for only an instant before they blended back in with their background. While the _Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit_ gave him an extra set of muscles to use, they required a great deal of concentration, and the moment he needed to form them allowed two more operatives to sneak in close enough to swing at him. In exchange for his severed tendons, he took the hilt of his borrowed katana to their faces, knocking on out cold, and the other leaving on the ground in a haze. The battle progressed quickly now, and with an incredible burst of speed, he buried, without killing, six of the attackers. This left four standing, one with a broken wrist.

However, the mental fatigue was increasing. He didn't know why, but he felt very tired, very heavy. It didn't make sense, but he wanted to sleep. His eyelids were drooping, and he did a check on his condition. The _ransotengai_ was intact, and holding, although he had to readjust his right thigh. He felt so tired though. The lighting, which wasn't the best to begin with chose now to fail, and, to his annoyance, his assailants backed into the new darkness, and focused on hiding their _reiatsu_. They succeeded too at least to the point where even he couldn't figure out their location. The pause in battle gave him time to think about what had just transpired. Had the stealth force really rebelled? That had been a fear of every new officer when he was in the Gotei 13. The Shihouin nobility was so mysterious, it lends itself well to rumors. And he felt so damned tired. Why? This battle had only lasted maybe a few minutes. And Yamamoto had fallen so fast. He hadn't known the other captains, but they too had fallen very quickly. The element of surprise could only take you so far. He tried gathering _reiatsu_ in his bones once more, trying to form the charge necessary to fire Hadou 4, but at realizing that he could not, he whispered in surprise, "Bakkoudo 92, Suppression? Of course, that explains why they fell. This is not the stealth force. It's the _Kido_ corps. They are suppressing my ability to manipulate my own reiatsu, which is why I feel so tired after using ransotengai, and a half dozen flying screen steps. I've got to get out of here."

"Bakkoudo 63, Winding Binding Chains," he heard come from a voice behind him. A female voice.

"Damn it." As the chain touched him, he had already begun to counter the move. But it might be too late, as a dark figure appeared behind him.

"It's over here, you're done. Although, I'll give you credit. You drew the right conclusion. Usually only the _kido_ corps would have the skill required to use such high level techniques at such range, but I've had enough practice with _shunko_ to pull it off for a short period of time. And I am surprised that you did this much damage without your _zanpakto_, or the ability to manipulate your _reiatsu_. Well, by the looks of things, you are too tired to fight any longer, so I will end this now," as she finished speaking, Isamu saw Soi Fon, the captain he saw fall, step into a sliver of light. Not wearing her _Haori_ any longer, she was clothed in the Shihouin dress of the punishment squad. Raising her arm back, she aimed and flew at Isamu with a speed that Isamu only saw because his eyes had adjusted to the dark. "You can sleep as long as you like."

"You don't think I'm that easy, do you?" While she had bound him in the golden chains, he had released his _ransotengai_ from his body, and wound it around the restraints. Now using that strength, he easily released their hold and dodged her second death strike aimed at the first _homonka_. Bringing up his hand into her abdomen was precisely what he had planned, but he never got that far, as two operatives grabbed each of his hands, and held them back. Realizing he'd just been handed his death sentence, he looked up to find her in the same situation. Then the realization hit him, just as she spoke, with an impassive look on her face.

"Guess my ten minutes are up."

_

_

**So ends another exciting chapter, and I'm kinda pleased with it. It was a long flight, so I had plenty of time to rewrite a few areas.**

**In case you have forgotten, Ransotengai is the Quincy Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit. Ishida preformed it against Mayuri during their fight**

**Yes, I made up Bakkoudo 92, let me know what you think of it**

**And I'm kinda of curious to know how I described the fight scene, was it too much? Or not enough? You can probably guess what's next, but I'd like to hear what you think first before I publish it**

**Any questions, concerns, hell, even a fucking cynicism would be nice right about now**

**Don't you ppl on the internet want to just rip into someone? As long as it's about the story, rip away**

**:P**


	11. Chapter 11

***I still do not own bleach in any form. Although with a handsome inheritance, I could try.***

**First, Ike Rippuruen is 'Pond of Flame Ripples'**

**Keikokuoni is warning demon**

**Irooni is color demon**

**Itami no Kuju Suchiru is Pain of Anguished Steel**

"Well, Isamu, you didn't even flinch at my death. Should I be impressed, or insulted? You showed a very calm disposition in the midst of such chaos."

"I figured this was a test when she was attacked, but you did have me fooled when you both fell, even though it was a little fishy that you both went down from just this trash. Although you never could sense _reiatsu_ as well as me," It was only at this moment that his serious look turned into a foolish grin. "And you, Soi Fon-_taicho_, have quite the capabilities. Your _zanpakto_ has impressive precision, and your speed is incredible. These, _homonka_, they are intimidating, the poison you use must use a combination of chemicals from he victim's own body, or at least something undetectable to a person's body. I don't even feel them."

"Thank you. I'll release them right away. However, you were able to block most of my attacks. That trash, as you called them, were personally trained by me. They have erased many an existence," she spoke slowly, almost offended at his words, but impressed that he had actually managed to redirect all but one of her strikes, "It is no small thing that you came out of that encounter without a single scratch. Since even some of captains in the Gotei 13 haven't been able to spar at that level yet."

"Soi Fon-chan, don't blow up his head please. Since I have to fight him next, it'll be a bother if I have to take it seriously."

"The next portion of this Captain's Exam will now begin. Isamu Ritter, you will fight Shunsui Kyoraku. You will fight until he decides you have shown capabilities of a Captain, until you have proven that you are deficient, or until one of you are dead. Shunsui, begin when you are ready."

"Yama-jii,"came the whine. "I've seen him fight, and he is more than capable of fighting at a captain's level."

What he wanted was to get back to his busy schedule. Of doing nothing. Unfortunately, the raised eyebrows of his mentor told him it was past time to be serious. "Yeah, yeah Yama-jii, his _bankai_. All right, I suppose I should get serious now. Do I have to release my _zanpakto_ already? It's irritating and..."

"Shunsui."

"Yeah, yeah. _Flower wind rage and flower god roar, heavenly wind rage and heavenly demon sneer_." Crossing his two blades, his _reiatsu_ formed and forged into a pair wickedly shaped scimitars. "_Katen Kyokotsu_"

"Impressive, I've never seen twin _zanpakto_ before. Having one seems like trouble enough."

"Well, it appears I finally get an opponent with a sense of humor. Have you forgotten, I've already seen your two katana."

"You've seen me break my _zanpakto_, but that's not the same. Your _reiatsu_ is incredible, so your _zanpaktos_ formed two separate entities. You shouldn't try and hide your _reiatsu_ from me. It's not fooling anyone here."

"Maybe, but fighting is troublesome, so why bother advertising what kind of opponent I'd make?"

"Hey, Yama-jii," Isamu mocked, "you wanted to see my _Bankai_, right? Sorry, I can't show you all of it. I just assume that beneath your words, you really don't want me to kill this man. And unfortunately, the second part of my _bankai_ is only capable of killing, or worse. Not to worry, though, I don't like to disappoint."

As he began to spin his _zanpakto's_ above his head, he brought his left arm up to the fore in a ready stance. And just as he was preparing a charge of _kido_ for his opening strike, he realized, "You are altering the _reiatsu_ in this room. How..."

Before a black shadow rose and impaled him, Isamu leaped up, and out of harms way. Thinking quickly, Isamu broke apart his _zanpakto_, and bringing the right katana to his chest, touched it's hilt to the loose end of the chain around his shoulders. Throwing it to the ground in front, of his opponent, only his grip keeping contact with his katana. "_Hadou_ 21, _Ike Rippuruen_."

Energy rushed along the length of the chain before spreading itself out on the floor of the huge gymnasium, covering every inch of the enormous floor space. "Covering the floor with light so that I can't use shadows, that's impressive, and I didn't even have to hint at it."

"You did. You moved your left _zanpakto_ forward when a shadow rose to attack me, all the while, your _zanpakto_ is changing the _reiatsu_ in the air. It wasn't exactly a stretch."

"But we're just starting. There are more games to come. _Katen Kyokotsu_ is anxious for the next game to begin."

"Game? What?" Though Isamu wanted to move past these preliminaries, obviously they were going to be necessary today. If the shadows could be used against him, what kind of 'games' were his _zanpakto_ trying to play. Whatever they were, he had his own tricks to play. Pulling on the chain, he regained his hold on his katana, and the chain joined the rest on his shoulder. "Let's begin already, we've wasted enough time here."

"Why the hurry? Perhaps playing Irooni might relax you. You seem to like the color silver, it trims your garment's sleeves." Using _shunpo_, Kyoraku came up behind him and slashed downwards on Isamu's arm. Though the sword went right through his arm, there was only a small cut recorded on his arm, above the elbow. He didn't get to take a second swing, because Isamu's two katana had come around, full circle to fully occupy Shunsui's attention. "It's your turn to call out a color you know. After all, this is about taking turns."

"Black."

"You're ambitious. That could be dangerous for the both of..." Unable to finish, Kyoraku slipped backwards, feeling like he'd been slammed in the stomach. That man had slipped his swords in the small circle indentations at the top of Shunsui's _zanpakto_ and forced him to step forward into Isamu's foot. He hadn't connected, but the rush of air had been enough to register with his _zanpakto_. "That was a close one, perhaps it is too dangerous to fight you in my usual manner. Perhaps I will have to try something different. _Keikokuoni_. Look out behind you."

Bringing his right weapon above his head, Kyoraku then swung with surprising speed at the air in front of him in a diagonal direction. Isamu felt the impact on his left shoulder. Head falling towards the source, it had been the chain around his torso that had stopped whatever it was from entering his body. "You should watch your legs now."

Again Shunsui made a low sweeping motion, though this time with his left weapon. Isamu jumped this time to feel the passing of something underneath his. It wasn't _reiatsu_ this time. There was no warning like there had been with his other games. "What, I don't get a turn to attack with this game? This game isn't very fair."

"Of course it is, I'm telling you what I'm going to do. And that first strike was supposed to end this, but I never encountered something that could stop this attack before. That chain is impressive."

"Thanks. But I think that I had better end the games. Our _shikai_ is decently matched, but I think the old man wants to see _bankai_."

"Please do, I'd like to see it as well."

"After you, please. My _bankai_ is not the same as it is for you. If I'm going to release it, I want to know that my opponent can keep up, otherwise, I will continue this."

"Now, now, this is your exam, not mine. I can keep up with you, I have no doubt of that. But my _bankai_ is not one where the loser survives. Please release your full power."

"I told the old man at first didn't I? I can only show you a part of my _bankai_. If I go past that, you will die, and anyone that tries to stop me may get seriously hurt as well. Besides I don't wish to attack an unprepared opponent. But you say you're ready? So be it," flipping both his swords into a reverse grip, blade edge facing his arms, Isamu raised his arms above his head with the tips of his _zanpakto_ just touching the hollows of his shoulder just behind the collarbone. Wincing while he pulled his _zanpakto_ into his chest cavity, and through the piercing feeling Isamu said, as calmly as he could, "_Ban_-_Kai_"

During his journey through the endless desert of Hueco Mundo, his _bankai_ had been refined, perfected. But the way it manifested itself had not changed. He had gotten used to the feeling of his _shikai_ liquefying and spreading into all his bones. Forging itself into solid pieces of armor. Heavy enough to take almost any punishment to come. Even now, as his _zanpakto's_ liquid body spread throughout his body, and began to prepare to exit his body, his _zanpakto_ was whispering to him, "I'm sorry."

Plates of armor erupted from his body. The sides of his legs, the outside of his legs turning in, and the insides turning out, curved around his shin and thighs. The sides of his arms acted in a similar manner. His torso was covered in row upon row of plate armor, his ribs especially painful. Spine and head protected and covered. From head to toe, Isamu's _zanpakto_ erected a barrier to withstand any external damage. The chain had reformed itself, minus a few links, on his shoulder, but not the color it had been. It was now a bright white. A stark contrast to his dark blue armor. Kyoraku stared at his opponent with admiration. The blood had begun to fall from the open wounds that had been inflicted on himself. "_Itami no Kuju Suchiru_. Careful, I'm not sure I won't kill you with this first hit if it connects."

The back of his hand, where the black circle was imprinted had started to glow a dark blue. The three lines on his forearm were glowing as well. Kyoraku could feel that he was gathering _reiatsu_ under his feet, he could feel that _reiatsu_ was gathering in his arms, and he could feel the beginning of the next attack's power surge. But Captain of the 8th Division, Shunsui Kyoraku could not see his masked opponent's movement behind and around him. The next thing he knew, he was flying forward. Yamamoto had seen what had happened though, although it had been a strain on his barely open eyes. Isamu had flown behind Kyoraku and backhanded him in the lower back. The _reiatsu_ gathered by his _bankai_ had been released explosively, leaving three lines and a circular burn on Yamamoto's old student. This wasn't just a forceful forging of his _reiatsu_, or a concentration of it, like Kurosaki Ichigo. This _bankai_ removed any need for defensive posturing from his thoughts, leaving him to focus only on the offensive aspects of fighting.

Isamu wasn't done yet though, he pursued and struck Shunsui again, this time in the gut, sending him straight into the stone floor. Forming a long rod in his hand, the muffled voice from inside the armor said, "If you yield, I won't have to do this to a beaten opponent. It's not in my nature to hit a disarmed man. I will wait three seconds for your response. One. Two. Thr..."

Shunsui had leaped from below to bring his sword swing against the blue rod in Isamu's hand. 'Where's the other sword' thought Isamu, a moment before he felt it's presence at his side. The armor held, but the impact still hurt. Blocking two quick strikes with his forearms, he retaliated with a thrust up into the gut of his opponent, and shattered the staff over Kyoraku's head. Though he had put up a valiant effort, this was over, unless he released a considerable _bankai_. And even then, Isamu still had not revealed his full potential. Captain Kyoraku knew this in his mind, and his lazy mentality kicked in. "Alright, alright, you win. Even if I had released _bankai_, I wouldn't be able to beat you. Yama-jii, he gets full grades for being strong. I'd say he could take you on. He's absorbed a ridiculous amount of my _reiatsu_, and just turns it against me."

"Shunsui, how many times have we discussed you not fulfilling your obligations. You should have pushed him farther."

"What's the point Yama-jii? He's obviously beyond a normal captain's level of combat ability. Besides, he has another form in his _bankai_. It's safe to say that it would increase his offensive capabilities. Look at him, his swords are rising again. If he's able to strike back with more those arms, I'm going to be in trouble."

"He's right. If I were to have grabbed him, it would have been over. This armor allows me to draw out even an enemy's _zanpakto reiatsu_. His games cannot help him anymore," Isamu began to withdraw the sea of flames he had laid out to remove shadows from the building's floor, which had been effective, even though it wasn't supposed to be spread out so much, "If this is the test's conclusion, I will withdraw my _bankai_ now."

The armor withdrew into his body as quickly as it had appeared. It sounded almost like sheathing a sword. Because he had not had to use _Hagane Kuno_, the skin had not fused with his _bankai_. For this, he thanked the captain of the 8th squad. It still hurt, but this time, his body could take it's time to heal the hundreds of incisions all over his body. Blood was flowing from them, and began seeping through his clothes, but he barely noticed because his _zanpakto_ was reforming in his torso. He closed his eyes to concentrate on the task, but no matter how proficient he became, it always felt weird having liquid metal flow through his veins. Finally, pulling his katana from his body, he pressed their hilts together, formed his staff, and formed the chain on his shoulder before opening his eyes to the captains before him. Who had not stopped staring at him. Even Soi Fon, no stranger to pain, was compelled to look in awe, on this display of self control and tolerance.

"Isamu-san, please come with me now," were the words from the captain-commander's lips, the first from anybody. "It is time for the final portion of your exam. Kyoraku-taicho, Soi Fon-taicho, please wait here. When I return, we will decide on the results. Follow me, Isamu-san."

"Yeah, I'm coming," Isamu said as he bit off two links of his chain. Feeling the _reiatsu_ resonate throughout his body, he used the refresh in power to repair his body and clothes.

This clearly impressed Captain Kyoraku. "That's some ability you have there."

"It's mostly your _reiatsu_ I absorbed during that fight that's in this chain, so I have you to thank. That, and my _bankai_ leaves me refreshed and renewed instead of winded. I thank my Quincy blood for that."

"Isamu Ritter," was the demanding voice. Following the old man into a room at the south end, Soi Fon and Shunsui were left to compare notes.

"So, what did you think of that, Soi Fon?"

"About what?"

"That man."

"He's not normal. If he had been serious, I wouldn't have been able to touch him. I'm just a bad match against him, especially that _bankai_ of his," this phrase almost sounded like a sigh coming from the usually reserved captain. "It's a personal disgrace for me. I saw the joints of his armor, there aren't many, and he guards them well. For an assassin like me..."

"Eh? Soi-chan, you shouldn't feel bad. I wasn't able to hurt him in any way that mattered. He was barely scratched. But you're right, he's not normal. _Katen Kyokotsu_ didn't scratch his armor. Even my _bankai_ wouldn't kill him. So troublesome. Care to join me for a refreshment? Soi Fon?" Though he was teasing her, he really wanted a drink anyway. So when she said yes, without thinking, he _shunpo'd_ to the cabinet and brought back several bottles of sake.

"This isn't exactly what I..."

"Oh, come now Soi-chan, I got this all for you, cause you said you wanted a drink," he enjoyed toying with her now. He had trapped her between accepting hospitality and her rigid sense of duty. "Come on Soi Fon, just a drink."

"Fine, one drink," finally, some relaxation. Besides his back was killing him and he felt like shit. He'd been hit with an inappropriate burst of condensed _reiatsu_. If it hadn't been for his own supply of available _reiatsu_ at the time, it would have gone right through him. He needed a drink. "Loosen up Soi Fon, don't you remember the exam the old man had you take in his office? They're going to be a while."

But I wonder what division he'll be put in. There's no mistake that he'll pass, but with that strength, could he actually prove to be of worth anywhere but the battlefield? Captains had to do more than fight, they had to lead, and train. All this thinking was hurting his head.

Oh well, yet Yama-jii worry about this. Time for a drink with the rather cute, rather bashful colleague of his.


End file.
